All You Have to Do is Wait
by Wingless-Flying-Dragon
Summary: Ketika waktu tak menyembuhkan lukamu saat kau menghindarinya, mungkin itu saatnya kau mulai menghadapi rasa sakitmu. Biarkan waktu melakukan tugasnya lagi, dan yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menunggu. Dramione OC .Chapter 5&6 Updated. RnR please !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : She's Back

A/N : Author baruu author baruu #tereakpaketoa (eh? Maklum author kelamaan di pasar inpres). Aku bikin karakter baru namanya Libra Malfoy (Anaknya Draco). Author bikin Lily sama James kembar disini dan Albus jadi adek mereka. Rose seumuran sama James Lily dan Albus seumuran sama Hugo. Cedric gak meninggal (gak bakal pernah di fic nya Author) Narcissa meninggal (gak tega sebenernya, maafkan aku ibu mertua #PLAKK) dibunuh Voldemort. Ada beberapa pernak-pernik sihir karanganku sendiri disini jadi maaf kalo deskripsinya agak maksa#punched. Ini fic pertama jadi be kind please :)

Disclaimer : Jelas bukan saya. Saya Cuma minjem dan nyomot karakter karakter milik J.K Rowling. Gak ngambil keuntungan apa-apa and nor ever wish.

Warning : OOC (semoga gak akut) dibeberapa karakter. Penuh dialog kurang deskripsi dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain. After War.

Pairing : HGDM, LMJP, HGCD dan lain lain

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort , Family&Friendship

Rate : K+

Summary :

Hermione kembali ke Inggris setelah belasan tahun menghilang. Menemukan seorang gadis bermarga Malfoy membuatnya harus bertemu kembali dengan Draco Malfoy, seseorang yang seharusnya ia lupakan. Sebuah mantera kuno memperantarai pertemuan mereka.

* * *

><p>"Ia mulai mengutuki keputusannya untuk kembali,harusnya ia tak pernah berpikir untuk kembali. Karena rasanya masih sakit, saat ia harus memandang manik chrome itu sekali lagi"<p>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter © JK Rowling<p>

All You Need To Do Is Wait © PeonyMalf

Chapter 1 : She's Back

Udara pertengahan musim gugur bertiup lembut di awal September. Daun-daun menguning berserakan di sepanjang peron 9 ¾ stasiun King's Cross. Kereta tua berwarna merah namun megah Hogwarts Express sedang disesaki oleh murid-murid Hogwarts yang akan melanjutkan ataupun memulai tahun ajaran baru disekolah sihir ternama itu.

"Dad, aku sudah hampir terlambat" seorang gadis remaja berusia sekitar 15 tahun berlari sambil mendorong trolinya yang diisi oleh koper sekolah berukuran besar dan sebuah kandang yang berisi seekor hamster berwarna coklat gelap. Rambut pirang ikal sepinggangnya berayun mengikuti langkah kakinya. Sepasang mata beriris sapphire miliknya sibuk mencari gerbong yang masih kosong. Seorang pria yang dipanggil Dad oleh gadis tersebut berusaha menjejeri langkahnya dengan tak sabar.

"Kau takkan terlambat jika tikusmu tak kau biarkan berkeliaran pagi ini" sahutnya sambil melihat galak ke kandang persegi yang bertengger di troli putrinya.

"Aku hanya kasihan padanya Dad,sudah seminggu Dad melarangnya keluar dari kandang. Dia sudah hampir mati kebosanan, kau tau?. Dan perlu aku tegaskan sekali lagi kalau Alfey itu Hamster bukan Tikus!" Libra Malfoy membalas garang omelan Ayahnya.

"Dan perlu aku tegaskan sekali lagi juga Young Lady. Kalau tik—

"Hamster Dad" Lye Malfoy buru-buru mengoreksi kalimat Ayahnya dengan sungut sebal.

"Oh terserahlah—balas Draco jengkel—kalau binatang peliharaanmu itu tidak menggigiti dokumenku yang berharga dan menjaga kelakuannya dia mungkin tidak terkurung dan mati kebosanan, kau mengerti?"

"Daddy, Alfey itu Hamster dan secara naluriah dia adalah binatang pengerat. Jadi salahnyakah jika melihat dokumenmu bertebaran di kolong tempat tidur dan menggigitinya?" Lye menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis dan menarik nafas tak percaya akan-akan Ayahnya baru saja mengatakan bahwa matahari terbit dari barat.

Draco hanya memutar matanya malas, dia tau perdebatan mereka tak akan berakhir jika ia tak mengalah lebih dulu "Sudahlah, kau hampir terlambat cepatlah naik kekereta dan kumohon jadilah putriku yang manis tahun ini. Dad lelah dipanggil kesekolahmu setiap saat, Lye" Draco memandang prihatin pada putrinya sambil memeluk dan mencium puncak kepalanya. Lye hanya menyeringai penuh arti sebelum memeluk dan mencium pipi Ayahnya lalu menggumamkan selamat tinggal dan kalimat aku mencintaimu kemudian berlari menuju Hogwarts Express yang pintu-pintunya mulai berayun menutup menandakan kereta itu akan segera berangkat.

Draco Malfoy membalas lambaian tangan putrinya dari balik jendela. Dia tersenyum saat Lye menggerakkan bibirnya mengucapkan kata I'll Miss You padanya sesaat sebelum dia menghilang dari pandangan.

* * *

><p>Hermione melambaikan tongkat sihirnya pada setumpuk koper didepan pintu yang kemudian mendarat didekat perapian. Dengan sedikit lambaian tongkat lagi, pintu itupun tertutup lembut.<p>

Hermione menghela nafas panjang beberapa kali, rasanya ia masih belum percaya akhirnya ia kembali dan sekarang duduk di sebuah kamar di Kastil Hogwarts. Setelah hampir 16 tahun meninggalkan Inggris dan dunia sihirnya, agak sulit menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa ia sudah kembali dan malah akan menjabat sebagai salah satu staf pengajar di Hogwarts. Guru Rune Kuno tepatnya. Ini semua berkat Cedric Diggory, teman lama yang juga mantan kekasihnya yang merekomendasikannya kepada Minerva Mc'Gonagall, Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts saat ini untuk posisi guru Rune Kuno yang kosong dikarenakan guru sebelumnya Prof. Bathsheba Babbling meminta pensiun lebih awal. Hermione yang saat itu bekerja sebagai penerjemah lepas buku-buku berbahasa Rune Kuno di sebuah penerbit buku sihir besar di Paris, mau tak mau mengiyakan tawaran tersebut. Ia tak tahan menerima surat permintaan—atau ia harus menyebutnya pemaksaan—yang datang hampir setiap hari dari Minerva dan bahkan Cedric . Sebenarnya masih sulit bagi Hermione untuk kembali ke Inggris, apalagi ke Hogwarts mengingat alasannya pergi 16 tahun yang lalu. Dan saat itu, semuanya kembali menghantui nya. Luka yang lama susah payah ia simpan jauh dari hati dan pikirannya kembali terasa menyesakkan.

* * *

><p>Lye memasuki Aula Besar bersama tiga teman dekatnya yaitu Andrea Longbottom, Rose Weasley dan Lily Potter. Quartet itupun berjalan beriringan menuju meja Gryffindor. Lye terseleksi masuk asrama Gryffindor tidak seperti pewaris klan Malfoy sebelum dirinya yang selalu berasrama di Slytherin. Seluruh keluarga Malfoy gempar oleh 'penyimpangan' ini, Lucius Malfoy—kakek Lye—bahkan meminta seleksi ulang dan bersikeras bahwa kemungkinan topi seleksi melakukan kesalahan. Setelah diskusi panjang akhirnya Lye pun kembali diseleksi di depan Kakek dan Ayahnya tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Meski awalnya banyak bisik-bisik baik itu mendukung maupun mengsangsikan hal ini tapi lama-kelamaan bisik-bisik itupun menghilang seiring waktu.<p>

Topi seleksi tidak menempatkannya di Slytherin karena ia sendiri yang menginginkannya. Dia tak ingin meneruskan image keluarganya yang identik dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan Ilmu Hitam ataupun pelahap maut. Slytherin memang sudah tidak mengagung-agungkan darah-murni lagi, tapi tetap saja reputasi hitamnya masih ada. Bukan berarti dia membenci Slytherin,hanya saja ia ingin benar-benar membersihkan nama besar Malfoy. Dia jengah dengan bisik-bisik yang tak jarang terdengar tentang keluarganya yang dulu adalah abdi setia Voldemort. Meski penyihir gelap berwajah ular itu sudah hancur menjadi abu oleh pahlawan dunia sihir Harry Potter bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kenyataan tentang keluarga Malfoy yang dibebaskan setelah kesaksian Mr. Potter-pun dianggap bukan sesuatu yang bisa merubah mereka jadi orang baik, miris sekali. Sebenarnya Lye tidak menyatakan bahwa ia ingin masuk Gryffindor, apa saja selain Slytherin. Namun ternyata topi seleksi menilai ia cocok di asrama singa itu.

"Kalian lihat? Mereka semakin kerdil saja"ujar Lye ketika barisan murid kelas satu berjalan melewati pintu oak Aula Besar dengan dipimpin oleh Prof. Flitwick. Disambut tawa teman-temannya kecuali Lily.

"Lye! Mereka baru kelas satu wajar kalau mereka kecil. Kau, kita dulu juga sama" Lily nyaris berteriak.

"Oh, setelah liburan kulihat kau semakin cerewet Lils"

"Dia hanya sedang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Prefek Lye, hortmatlah sedikit" Rose menunjuk lencana prefek silver mengkilat di dada jubah sekolah Lily.

"TUTUP MULUT" hardik Lily sambil melempar pandangan atau-ku-kutuk-kau-saat-ini-juga pada saat yang sama. Dari arah meja guru terdengar Professor Mc'Gonagall sedang menyampaikan pidato awal semesternya yang membuat dengung dikeempat meja asrama lenyap dan sebagian besar perhatian di Aula Besar tertuju padanya "Tahun ini, kita kedatangan seorang guru baru yang akan menggantikan Prof. Babbling dalam pelajaran Rune Kuno. Mari kita sambut Professor Hermione Granger" Seluruh Aula Besar dipenuhi tepuk tangan saat seorang wanita berjalan masuk melalui pintu besar. Dia mengenakan jubah berwarna merah maroon dan dress merah pucat dibaliknya. Sepasang sepatu hitam yang ia pakai menciptakan bunyi hentakan lemah saat menapaki lantai batu. Dia cukup cantik, wajahnya oval dibingkai rambut coklat keriting lebat yang digelung rendah di belakang kepalanya. Prof. Granger pun berdiri disebelah Mc'Gonnagal dan menggumamkan sapaan pendek kepada seluruh murid lalu duduk disamping—wait!—? Lye hampir berdiri dari kursinya saat Prof. Diggory tersenyum lebar lalu menyiapkan kursi disampingnya dan mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk. Itu hanya sikap ramah tamah biasa, Iya kan? Itu wajar saja. Tapi waaaaaait ! tidak perlu rangkul rangkulan begitu kan?

"—Aunt Mione, aku merindukannya ! kita harus menyapanya nanti Rose!" sorakan Lily mengalihkan perhatian Lye.

"Apa maksudmu Lils?"

"Oh, itu . Dia sahabat Daddy dan Uncle Ron waktu sekolah dulu. Kami cukup dekat dengannya hanya saja jarang bertemu karena dia biasanya tinggal di Paris. Aku senang sekali dia kembali. Aku harus segera menulis pada Mum dan Dad"

"—well, Dad bilang dia dulu murid terpintar diangkatannya—"Andrea menyela diantara kegiatan makannya.

"Rose, sebaiknya kau perhatikan nafsu makanmu. Kau semakin terlihat seperti Uncle Ron" Lily mengernyit melihat Rose yang baru saja mengunyah potongan cakenya yang ketiga.

"Akkhuw twidhaa' shepeerdti Dwad Liwls" Ros bergumam tidak jelas dan tetap melanjutkan aksi 'vacum cleanernya'. "Aunt Luna pasti akan mengomeliku lagi" sungut Lily sebal sebelum menyuap kentang tumbuknya.

"Ehmm, menurutmu apa Prof. Diggory dan wanita itu, Prof Gragy itu maksudku. . . Engg kau tau, punya hubungan khusus atau semacamnya?"

Lily menghadiahkan Lye tatapan tak percaya baru kemudian menjawab "Libra Narciccus Malfoy! Aku tak percaya kau masih 'bicara-seperti-itu' tentang Prof. Diggory. Dia bahkan lebih tua dari Ayahmu. Dan satu lagi Lady Malfoy, itu Prof. Granger, Hermione Granger bukan Gragy"

Lye menghela nafas satu kali dan menjawab dengan nada yang ia tata selembut mungkin "Lily Luna Potter ! Perlu kau tau, Prof Diggory hanya dua tahun diatas Ayahku. Dan memangnya kenapa? Dia tetap tampan menurutku. Kenapa tidak kau jawab saja pertanyaanku tentang Prof. Gregor itu?"

Lily menggelengkan kepalanya, ia benar benar tak habis pikir pada jalan pikiran sahabatnya yang satu ini dengan Prof. Diggory-nya. Guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu memang tampan-ok,baiklah-sangat tampan. Tapi tetap saja, dia kan terlalu tua untuk Lye. Dia sih tidak masalah Lye mengaguminya, siswi lain juga banyak yang menyukainya. Tapi, kalau bermimpi menjadi istrinya? Ibu dari anak-anaknya? Yang benar saja? Lye benar-benar sudah gila.

"Oke baiklah ! mereka itu adalah mantan kekasih dan mungkin segera akan menjadi kekasih lagi. Jadi tutup mulutmu dan makanlah" Lily langsung mefokuskan perhatian pada piringnya. Tidak memperhatikan wajah Lye yang shock dan memandang lekat pria dan wanita yang bercengkrama sangat akrab didepan -tiba hidangan makan malam Hogwarts saat itu tidak lagi menarik baginya.

A/N : Well, that's how the story begin and It would be extremely worth if you leave some review, please. karena aku masih baru, kritik dan saran atau komen jenis apa aja diterima #


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Something Strange

Disclaimer : Masih tetep, miliknya Tante Jo tercinta.

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, OC, Next-Gen, and bla bla bla bla masih banyak lagi.

Pairing : DMHG, LMJP , dan lain-lain

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort

A/N : Hai , miss me? #gebuked. Author kembali sodara-sodara dan membawa chapter kedua disini. Oh ya sebelumnya aku mau bilang makasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat temen-temen (may I guys?) **Weaselle7**, **Adind4, attachan dan Naughty As** **Me** yang udah nyempetin review Chapter 1nya AYHtDiW (kita singkat saja, oke?) . it's realy means a lot. Oke tidak perlu berbanyak mulut lagi. Just enjoy it guys .

HAPPY READING, READERS :D

Harry Potter © JK ROWLING

All You Have to Do is Wait © PeonyMalf

Chapter 2 : Something Strange

"Coba kulihat apa yang kita punya hari ini" Lily memperhatikan perkamen yang berisi jadwal pelajaran yang baru saja dibagikan oleh Prof. Finnigan—Kepala asrama Gryffindor—pagi itu di Aula Besar.

"Engg kita punya dua jam ramuan pagi ini lalu sejarah sihir dan Hey ! kita punya Rune Kuno setelah makan siang Lye. Baguslah aku belum sempat menyapa Aunt Mione" Lye merengut mendengar sorakan bersemangat Lily yang sukses membuat moodnya yang sudah buruk—-nya kembali bercengkrama akrab dengan guru baru itu—jatuh ke level paling paling bawah. "well, aku harus menunggu untuk menyapa Aunt Mione, kurasa. Aku ada Ramalan dan Mantera sampai sore ini" Rose bergumam sambil mendorong piring sarapannya yang telah kosong.

"Bagaimana kalau ganti saja denganku Rose?" tawar Lye putus asa, menghadapi Prof. Trelawney dengan ramalan kematiannya terasa seperti mengikuti pelajaran terasyik sedunia saat ini.

"hah? Tidak, terima kasih. Kau tau aku benci Rune Kuno dan kau benci Ramalan. Lagipula mana mungkin berganti kelas? Kau lucu sekali" Lye menarik nafas jengkel. Memang hanya dia dan Lily yang mengambil Rune Kuno. Andrea dan Rose kompak meninggalkannya saat tahun ketiga mereka ("Demi Merlin!, pelajaran itu membosankan sekali"). Biasanya, Lye tidak setuju dengan mereka, dia sangat menyukai Rune Kuno. Tapi rasanya hari ini dia ingin sekali bisa sependapat dengan Rose dan Andrea.

* * *

><p>Hai Lye" sapa James Potter, saudara kembar Lily saat mereka bertemu di kelas Rune Kuno.<p>

"Hai James" sahut Lye dengan nada bosan bahkan tanpa melihat James.

"Dia mengerecokiku sepanjang musim panas demi mengetahui apakah kau dan Frizt Halle, anak Ravenclaw itu berkencan atau tidak" ujar Lily saat mereka sudah menemukan tempat duduk sambil melihat ke arah saudara kembarnya yang terus tersenyum lebar.

" Tak kusangka saudaramu ternyata seorang tukang gossip" sahut Lye ketus. "Frizt Halle, dasar cowok bodoh!" maki Lye dalam hati. Dia kesal sekali pada anak Ravenclaw yang satu tingkat diatasnya itu. Pada saat akhir semester tahun lalu, Halle menyatakan cintanya pada Lye didepan semua penghuni Hogwarts yang sedang sarapan di Aula Besar. Lye benar-benar dibuat hampir mati karena malu oleh anak itu. Kalau bagi gadis lain, hal itu mungkin sangat romantis tapi tidak bagi Lye. Itu SANGAT memalukan. Sebenarnya kalau Frizt menyatakan cintanya secara "normal-normal" saja tanpa membuatnya seperti sebuah pertunjukan sirkus mungkin Lye tidak akan merasa semalu dan semarah ini padanya. Meski ia akan tetap menolaknya, tapi setidaknya dengan cara yang lebih baik (Lye melemparkan mantra silencio dan segera keluar dari Aula Besar meninggalkan Frizt yang panik karena tiba-tiba kehilangan suaranya).

"Entahlah, dia jadi sering membicarakanmu akhir-akhir ini. Kurasa dia . . " Lily tidak meneruskan ucapannya karena baru saja berjalan memasuki kelas mereka.

Lye memutar bola matanya dan melempar pandangan keluar jendela saat Prof. Granger meletakkan tas dan bukunya dimeja guru.

"Well, Good Morning. Aku rasa kalian sudah tau, aku guru baru kalian untuk pelajaran Rune Kuno tahun ini. Namaku Hermione Granger. Kalian bisa memanggilku Professor Granger. Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik di kelas ini. Salam kenal, senang bertemu dengan kalian. Ada pertanyaan?" Dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum ramah dan dengan nada yang bersahabat namun Lye menggumamkan kalimat 'dasar sok akrab' dari sudut bibirnya untuk perkenalan singkat itu.

"Oke baiklah, sebaiknya kita mulai dengan daftar absen siang ini" Prof. Granger masih tersenyum dan mengambil selembar perkamen berisi daftar absen saat tak ada yang ingin mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Anferd ,Fredderick" seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut coklat mengangkat tangan saat mendengar namanya disebut. Hermione melempar senyum dan melanjutkan nama selanjutnya.

"Brandon,Susan" . . . "Coote,Amanda"…. . "Chroley,Hailey". . . "Finch-Fletchey,Kevin" …. "Thomas,Jade"

Hermione melanjutkan daftar absen itu dengan semangat. Ia banyak menemukan nama-nama yang tak asing baginya. Beberapa muridnya adalah putra-putri dari teman-temannya saat sekolah dulu. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya melebar ketika sampai di sebuah nama, ada jeda yang cukup lama sampai ia berani membaca nama itu.

"Mamm malfoy, Libra" suaranya bahkan hampir terdengar seperti bisikan saat mengucapkan nama itu.

Tubuh Hermione menegang saat menatap seorang gadis berambut pirang platinum yang mengangkat tangannya dengan malas dan segera menurunkannya lagi. Perkamen di tangan kirinya bergetar dan mengerut karena genggamannya yang terlalu kuat. Mata coklat hazelnya menemukan garis wajah yang sangat ia kenal pada gadis itu , 'jadi ini dia?' bisiknya tanpa suara. Ia tercekat saat menemukan sepasang mata sapphire milik gadis itu menatapnya balik, 'yaa, itu memang dia' ulangnya. Hermione kembali tersadar dan menemukan kembali suaranya saat semua mata dikelas itu menatapnya bingung. Ia segera melanjutkan ke nama berikutnya seakan-akan tak pernah menyebut nama Lye sebelumnya.

Hermione mengerling senang saat sampai pada nama Andrea,Lily dan James. Ia jadi teringat belum memberi kabar pada sahabat-sahabatnya bahwa ia sudah kembali dan mengajar di Hogwarts saat ini, dan berpikir akan mengirim burung hantu saat ia punya waktu luang nanti. Ia pun memulai pelajaran pertamanya hari itu dengan semangat yang ia paksakan dan sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak dengan Libra Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Andrea, Rose dan Lye sedang mengerjakan essay tentang apa saja pengaruh akar willow dalam pembuatan berbagai macam ramuan yang diberikan Professor Hanson di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor malam itu.<p>

"Bagaimana mungkin dihari pertama sekolah kita sudah harus menerima gunungan PR seperti ini" keluh Rose sambil membanting buku "Seribu-Satu Tumbuhan Sihir " yang sedari tadi dibolak baliknya.

"Ya, kau benar. Masih ada essay sejarah sihir tentang Pemberontakan Goblin sepanjang 20 inci yang harus selesai dalam 3 hari dari Prof. Binns dan satu bulan diary mimpi dari professor Trelawney" Andrea menyahut sambil terus menulis dengan pena bulunya dan sesekali membalik buku dipangkuannya.

"Terimakasih mengingatkanku, Drea" jawab Rose sebal. "Uncle George benar, tahun OWL itu benar-benar bencana"

"Essaymu takkan selesai kalau kau terus mengeluh Rose" Lily duduk disamping Lye sambil mengeluarkan alat tulis dan bukunya sendiri.

"Sudah selesai menjalankan tugasmu Nona Prefek?" dengus Rose. Lily hanya memutar bola matanya menanggapi sindiran sepupunya itu.

"Well, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Prof. Granger Lye?"

Lye menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya, sebenarnya inilah hal yang dipikirkannya sedari tadi.

"Biasa saja" dia masih bingung untuk membicarakan atau tidak apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Yang benar saja? Dia cukup bagus menurutku, caranya mengajar lebih menyenangkan dari "

" Entahlah" jawabnya tak acuh, tak ingin terlihat sependapat dengan Lily "Tapi, kau tau. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Prof. Granger"

"Aneh, bagaimana?" sekarang Andrea dan Rose sudah ikut mendengarkan.

"Engg, entahlah. Aku rasa, dia tidak menyukaiku—bukan berarti aku peduli—hanya saja, itu sedikit aneh menurutku"

"Ha ! bukankah kau biasa memiliki hubungan yang "aneh" dengan para guru Lye? Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" Rose langsung menyimpulkan, ia tau sekali kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Mengingat sepak terjangnya dalam mengerjai para guru. Salah satu yang paling heboh adalah saat ia mencoba merubah gelungan rambut Prof. Mc'Gonnagall menjadi bertingkat sampai hampir menyentuh langit-langit. Ia mendapat detensi satu bulan penuh bersama Filch dan kehilangan 50 poin Gryffindor. Tapi entah bagaimana ia selalu bisa mengganti poin-poin itu dengan kepintarannya didalam kelas. Benar benar tipe yang aneh pintar dan nakal disaat yang sama.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Aku bahkan belum berniat mengerjainya" Lye agak kesal karena dituduh tanpa sebab.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Lye. Aku lihat dia baik baik saja padamu" Lily mencoba membela Aunt 'Mione-nya.

"Baik baik saja? Oh, ayolah. Apa kau ingat saat ia menyebut namaku? Pelan sekali, aku tak akan mengangkat tangan jika saja aku tak tau bahwa itu giliranku"

"Kau berlebihan Lye, mungkin ia kesulitan menyebut namamu" Andrea berpendapat.

"Kalau itu belum cukup, saat aku mengangkat tangan mencoba menjawab pertanyaannya ia sebisa mungkin tidak memilihku. Saat ia tak punya pilihan lain, dan aku menjawab pertanyaan susahnya itu dengan benar aku bahkan tak mendapatkan poin. Padahal yang lainnya selalu mendapat poin"

Lye kesal saat teman-temannya diam tak menanggapi perkataannya.

"Oke, satu lagi. Saat pelajaran berakhir dan kau Lils serta James menyapanya lalu Rose dan Andrea datang. Tidakkah kalian menyadarinya? Dia bahkan tak memandangiku sama sekali. Saat kau memperkenalkan Andrea ia terlihat senang sekali lalu bercerita dan bertanya ini itu tentang Ayah dan Ibunya. Lalu saat kau memperkenalkan aku, dia langsung bilang ada keperluan penting. Bukankan itu aneh?" muka Lye memerah sebab ia bicara terlalu cepat.

"Jadi intinya, kau ingin dia menanyaimu tentang Ayah dan Ibumu?" Rose berkomentar bodoh karena bingung oleh kalimat Lye yang terlalu cepat.

Lily dan Andrea langsung memolototi Rose dengan pandangan bodoh-sekali-kau.

"A..aaku. " Lye tergagap menjawab pertanyaan Rose. Dia paling tidak bisa mendengar seseorang berbicara tentang Ibunya.

"Oh maafkan aku Lye. Aku bodoh sekali " Rose meminta maaf sambil mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa" Lye tersenyum sendu. Dia sudah terlalu besar untuk selalu sensitif apalagi menangis saat seseorang mengingatkannya pada Ibunya.

"Sudahlah Lye, barangkali Prof. Granger benar-benar ada keperluan penting tadi. Dan mengenai Ayahmu—Lily berusaha tidak menyebut Ibumu—mungkin dia tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Ayahmu dari Slytherin kan? Kau tau, dulu Gryffindor dan Slytherin punya hubungan yang tidak begitu baik. Mungkin hanya masalah orang dewasa" Lily mencoba bersikap bijak meski terkejut saat Lye tidak berlari meninggalkan mereka setelah perkataan Rose tadi.

"Terserahlah. Kayak aku peduli saja" Lye tersenyum dan melanjutkan essainya. Merasa menyesal memulai pembicaraan kali itu.

* * *

><p>Lye berjalan sendiri dari rumah kaca setelah pelajaran Herbology siang itu. Sambil menenteng sebuah pot berisi tanah dan sekantung pupuk kotoran naga dengan susah payah. Prof. Sprout memberikan mereka tugas untuk menanam dan menumbuhkan bunga Aragona sebelum natal. Teman temannya benar-benar menyebalkan saat ini. Lily sedang pergi ke pinggir danau dengan 'pacar-barunya' Kevin Finch-Fletchey dari Hufflepuff untuk kencan makan siang—('menjijikan sekali'). Tak ada bedanya dengan Andrea yang sedang 'belajar kelompok' menanam bunga Aragona bersama Joy Davis dari Ravenclaw('belajar kelompok heh? Menggelikan'). Sedangkan Rose, Lye sama sekali tak tau sedang dimana dia sekarang setelah Henry Pucey seorang Slytherin menariknya sesaat setelah selesai Herbology tadi('Aku tak mau tau apa yang mereka lakukan'). Akhir-akhir ini Lye sering ditinggal sendirian oleh ketiga sahabatnya itu seperti siang ini. Meski menyebalkan memang, tapi ia tak pernah iri. Sudah ada Prof. Diggory dihatinya. Dia hanya butuh 3 tahun lagi untuk lulus sekolah dan menikah dengannya. Lily selalu menganggapnya gila karena bicara seperti itu, tapi ia tak pernah peduli. Tak pernah ada yang salah dengan orang yang jatuh cinta bukan?. Sudah sejak pertama kali menginjakan kakinya di Hogwarts Lye "jatuh-cinta-pada-pandangan-pertama"—begitu Lye menyebutnya— pada guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu dan sejak saat itu ia memastikan bahwa adalah cinta sejatinya. Biarlah orang menganggapnya gila, tak apa. Lye sedang berhenti untuk membenarkan letak pot Aragonanya saat seseorang memanggil namanya.<p>

"Hai James" Lye tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya

"Kerepotan, eh?" James juga membawa pot dan kantong yang sama dengan Lye.

"Lumayan, ini agak berat. Tapi tak apa" Lye selalu heran bagaimana James dan Lily kembar tapi tidak mirip sama sekali. Kalau Lily mirip dengan Ibunya Mrs. Ginny Potter dengan rambut merah terang tapi memiliki mata emerald Ayahnya. Sedang James lebih mirip Mr. Potter dengan rambut hitam kelam dan mata coklat almond Ibunya. Lye penasaran akan seperti apa adik Lily, Albus saat besar nanti.

"Kau mau kembali ke Asrama?" James menambahkan saat Lye mengangguk "Mau jalan bersama?"

"Baiklah" jawab Lye tidak memperhatikan wajah James yang sedikit memerah saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Merekapun berjalan beriringan sampai tiba-tiba Lye memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang bicara di ujung koridor menuju Aula Besar. Prof. Granger dan Prof Diggory sedang berdiri berhadapan dan terlihat sedang mengobrolkan sesuatu. Dia gerah sekali melihatnya.

"Ehmm, James. Boleh aku minta bantuanmu?" pinta Lye agak ragu.

"Tentu saja" senyum lebar mengembang di bibir James.

"Well, aku ada sedikit keperluan. Jadi , bisakah kau membawakan pot dan kantung pupukku ke Asrama?" Lye sungguh tidak enak meminta hal seperti itu.

"Oh, ooh baiklah, tak masalah" jawab James sedikit kecewa.

"Terima kasih James. Kau baik sekali. Sampai ketemu di ruang rekreasi" Lye mengucapkannya sambil sedikit berlari setelah meletakkan pot dan kantung pupuknya diantara lengan James. Saking berterimakasihnya, Lye sampai memeluk James sekilas. Sekali lagi, ia tak memperhatikan semburat merah di wajah James.

Saat sampai di awal koridor Lye menghentikan larinya dan berjalan biasa seakan-akan ia hanya kebetulan lewat. Kedua Professor itu masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, Lye bisa mendengar suara tawa singkat dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan sedikit deheman Lye menyapa Prof. Diggory—ia mengabaikan keberadan Prof. Granger("memang dia saja yang bisa?").

"Prof. Diggory, selamat siang. Kebetulan saya sedang mencari Anda"

"Selamat siang Miss Malfoy. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Prof. Diggory tersenyum tipis.

"Saya ingin bertanya tentang tugas yang Anda berikan. Saya sulit menemukan sumber yang tepat untuk mengerjakan essay mengenai mantera pertahanan pada abad pertengahan jadi bisakah Anda membantu saya?" Lye agak geli dengan omongannya sendiri, ia bahkan sudah menyelesaikannya dengan beberapa inci lebih dari yang seharusnya.

"Kurasa aku punya beberapa referensi di kantorku. Kau bisa mencarinya di perpustakaan sendiri nanti"

'dia memang baik sekali' puji Lye dalam hati.

" 'Mione, maaf sepertinya aku harus membantu Miss Malfoy kecil ini dulu. Tak apa-apakah kau ke Aula besar sendiri?" Prof. Diggory tersenyum dengan cara yang membuat Lye ingin menikam Professor Rambut-Semak itu.

"Tak apa Cedric. Aku rasa aku tak akan tersesat, tenang saja" dia tersenyum—"dasar sok manis" geram Lye dalam hati. Lalu Lye mngikuti Prof. Diggory menuju kantornya saat Prof. Granger berbelok menuju Aula Besar. Lye benar-benar kesal, 'ini berarti perang' pikirnya.

* * *

><p>Hermione sedang memeriksa tugas murid-muridnya saat tiba-tiba pena bulunya memuncratkan tinta dan mengotori wajah dan bagian depan jubahnya. Seluruh kelas langsung membahana dengan tawa melihat wajah guru mereka yang kini berubah berwarna hitam kelam kecuali kedua bola matanya. Hermione hanya memandang tak percaya dan mengerang marah. Matanya menangkap seseorang yang memandang puas kearahnya dan membuatnya menelan kemarahannya lagi. Kemudian menaruh kembali penanya, menggumamkan mantera permbersih dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jadi, kesimpulannya bagian 12 pada buku ini menyimpulkan bahwa—Arrrgggh ! "<p>

Hermione berteriak histeris saat tiba-tiba ia disiram oleh air berwarna kuning kecoklatan dan berbau seperti kaus kaki troll yang tiba-tiba mucul dari langit-langit. Dia tak repot-repot marah-marah pada kelasnya kali ini. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, dia menggumamkan mantera pengering dan melanjutkan pelajarannya.

* * *

><p>"SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI ! "<p>

Hermione berteriak murka melihat buku-bukunya berserakan di dekat tong sampah, rusak, kotor dan tentu saja bau. Tangannya bergetar karena emosi saat memungut buku-bukunya. Kali ini dia tak akan tinggal diam.

~TBC~

A/N :

*Attachan bilang kurang panjang, ini udah dipanjangin. gimana? sudah cukup panjang atau malah kepanjangan? Haha Aku bingung ceritanya mau di cut dimana biar cukup panjang.

*Adind4 : Hai juga. update kilat? apakah ini cukup kilat?. Libra anaknya siapa ya? Waaa, mas gak tau sih? . . Masalah kenapa Hermione minggat dari inggris, itu bakalan ku jawab kok, tapi nanti hehe. ~keep reading please:)

*Weaselle7: Makasih udah review. Permanen reader? janji yaaa #geplaked!

*Naughty As me: Makasih udah review, ada kok typo-nya*hiks*tapi udah ku benerin. Anaknya siapa ya? haha nanti aku kasih tau okeh :D ~Keep reading yaa? #yaelahkokmaksa?

Udah dibaca? Bagaimana pendapat anda? Puaskah? Mengecewakan? Oke, oke tahan dulu tahan dulu. Cukup klik atau pencet atau tekan tombol paling bawah yang ada tulisan review-nya oke? Berpuas-puaslah berkeluh kesah disana.

#NP~PeonyMalf menunggu Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Failed Date and The Cupids

Disclaimer : JK. ROWLING lah, who else?

Warning : Gaje, typo(s) and blablabla

A/N: Chapter 3 update! Thanks bertubi-tubi dan membabi buta buat **Naughty As Me**, **atacchan**(Sorry atas kesalahan penulisan namanya ya?),**dind4**(maaf banget dind4, udah bener kan?),**degrangefoy**, **zean's malfoy** dan **Weaselle7 **yang udah nyempetin review. Author gak bakal banyak bacot, so, semoga chapter ini enjoyable ya.

HAPPY READING, READERS

Harry Potter © JK. ROWLING

All You Have to Do is WAIT © PeonyMalf

Chapter 3 : Failed Date and The Cupids

"LIBRA MALFOY ! DETENSI di KANTORKU ! BESOK MALAM ! JAM 8 ! DAN POTONG 50 POIN DARI GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione menggertakkan giginya penuh amarah pada gadis berambut pirang yang masih tetap asik menikmati sarapan seakan-akan tidak mendengar teriakan-9-skala-richternya yang baru saja mengguncang aula besar.

"Baiklah" jawab Lye singkat dan tanpa melihat Hermione—sedikitpun. Ternyata Guru baru itu tak bisa lebih lama lagi mengacuhkannya bukan? Seharusnya Professor berambut-singa ini tau jika terlibat adu acuh-mengacuhkan dengan Lye, sama saja dia sudah menyiapkan podium kekalahannya sendiri dengan tulisan "loser" tercetak disana.

Hermione menahan geramannya ditenggorokan. Bisa-bisanya gadis-Malfoy ini duduk tenang dan menyuap sarapannya dengan penuh penghayatan setelah melakukan penyiksaan-berencana pada buku-bukunya yang malang. Jangan kira dia tidak tau semua yang dilakukan gadis itu padanya, dia tau—sangat tau—track record Libra Malfoy. Dan apa perlu dia jabarkan satu-satu? Baiklah. Pertama, siapa yang mau repot-repot menyediakan seember air-cucian-troll untuk disiramkan padanya hampir seminggu sekali? . Siapa yang tak pernah absen mengacaukan kelasnya?(Dan selalu mengacaukan harinya?). Atau siapa lagi yang cukup perhatian untuk mengiriminya sekotak penuh cacing-cacing Flobber dengan pita merah-muda?(Kayak warna merah muda berpengaruh saja untuk cacing-cacing obesitas itu). Jawabannya jelas sekali, hanya satu orang yang punya pikiran-selicik-dan-sejahil itu di seantaro Hogwarts saat ini. Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Libra Malfoy sang pewaris gen salah satu pembuat onar ulung dalam sejarah, Draco Malfoy. Hermione agak curiga jangan-jangan Topi Seleksi sudah menempatkan gadis yang salah diasrama yang salah.

Dia memilih untuk menghiraukannya selama dua bulan terakhir. Tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini, dia tidak akan mentolerir siapapun yang berani bermain-main dengan buku-bukunya—catat itu tidak seorangpun. Buah memang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, Like Father-Like Daughter. Well, sekarang Hermione percaya 100% peribahasa klasik semacam itu.

"Ada apa dengan Professor Granger?" Andrea menautkan alisnya bingung saat menatap punggung Hermione berlalu ke meja guru dengan menghentak-hentak saat ia baru datang.

"Aku tak tau dan aku tak peduli" jawab Lye malas dan membuat Andrea mengangkat bahunya lalu memutuskan tak mau bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Eh, kau ada seleksi Quiddicth kan hari ini?"

Lye mengangguk-ngangguk bersemangat dan tersenyum lebar. Tak perlu ditanya lagi, betapa dia ingin menjadi seeker andalan tim Quidditch Gyffindor. Bahkan rumput tak bergoyang dihalamanpun tahu akan hal itu(oke ini memang tidak nyambung). Intinya dia sudah menunggu lama sekali untuk memenangkan Piala Quidditch dan dia pastikan itu akan terjadi tahun ini.

* * *

><p>Seleksi Tim Quidditch Gryffindor diadakan dihari sabtu dan ditengah udara yang mulai menusuk kulit menandakan musim dingin yang sepertinya akan datang lebih awal. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Lye gugup sekali. Dia sedang menanti giliran untuk diseleksi di pinggir lapangan dengan resah. Roger Tammel, Kapten Tim Quidditch Gryffindor sedang menyeleksi seorang anak tahun ke lima yang Lye ketahui bernama Arnette Grey. Dia lumayan, Lye jadi tambah gugup.<p>

"Gugup Lye?" suara James Potter menyela Lye dari memperhatikan Arnette Grey yang sedang berputar berusaha memasukkan sebuah Quaffle ke gawang yang dijaga Tammel. Lye hanya tersenyum lemah. James juga bermain sangat bagus, pikirnya galau.

"Percaya diri, Libra. Aku tau kau pasti bisa, Semangatlah" James tersenyum lebar dan menimbulkan garis-garis tipis disekitar matanya yang membuat senyumannya—Lye harus mengakui itu—sangat menawan dan . . . menenangkan.

"Thanks James" Lye membalas senyuman James yang dengan sangat mengejutkan sangat ampuh meredakan kegugupannya.

'James benar-benar baik, dan juga tampan kalau tersenyum' batinnya tanpa sadar. Apakah Lye baru saja bilang tampan? Oh tidak otaknya mungkin sudah membeku karena dingin.

* * *

><p>"Permainanmu bagus Malfoy" Tammel menepuk pelan bahu Lye saat seleksi telah berakhir.<p>

"Kau juga Potter" sambungnya saat melihat James mendekat.

"Selamat, permainanmu bagus" James mengulurkan tangannya menawarkan jabatan saat Tammel sudah berlalu. Lye hanya memandang sodoran tangan James beberapa saat sebelum dia menyadari kalau tangan itu seharusnya sudah ia jabat dari tadi. James menarik tangannya setengah-malu-setengah kecewa saat Lye baru mau menyambut uluran tangannya—lalu James menyodorkan tangan lagi—Lye malah menarik tangannya salah tingkah.

"Kau jauh lebih baik" balas Lye setelah insiden jabatan gagal tadi agak merusak suasana.

"Ke Asrama?" Lye hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan mengikuti langkah James menuju kastil.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu pengumumannya" Lye memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat mereka berjalan dalam diam. Merlin, kenapa semua jadi aneh. Dia tak seharusnya berjalan berdua-sambil-diam-diaman-salah-tingkah dengan James Potter seperti ini. Kayak bukan Libra Malfoy saja.

"Kau pasti masuk" James menyeret Thunderboltnya malas-malas. Suaranya tidak bergetar kan barusan? Demi lubang hidung Voldemort, katakan tidak.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, kau membuatku berharap terlalu banyak" balas Lye yang entah-kenapa tak tertarik memandang kearah selain lantai dibawah kakinya.

"Aku harap kau masuk" ulang James sambil terkekeh pelan. Oke ini lebih baik, setidaknya dia sudah bisa terkekeh meski agak kurang natural.

"Itu lebih baik. Dan aku harap kau juga masuk" Lye sudah berhasil menghilangkan suasana salah-tingkah diantara mereka. Memangnya kenapa dia harus salah tingkah? Dia kan tidak menyukai James, eh tunggu dulu memang kalau salah-tingkah itu berarti menyukai? James memang keren sih—hey! Stupid Lye. Pikiran macam apa itu.

Ada keheningan lagi setelah itu. James dan Lye tetap berjalan beriringan atau lebih cocok dibilang sejajar—mengingat mereka terpisah selebar koridor, Lye berjalan agak dipinggir kiri dan James dipinggir satunya.

"Besok pekan Hogsmeade yang pertama kan?" sebuah pertanyaan retoris,James. Bukankah itu sudah sangat jelas. Tertulis besar-besar di papan pengumuman Gryffindor sejak bulan lalu.

Lye agak heran, tapi toh dia mengangguk juga.

"Kau mau pergi bersama siapa?" suara James terdengar lirih. Beruntung mereka berada di koridor yang sepi kalau tidak, mungkin tak ada yang bisa mendengar pertanyaan itu selain dirinya.

Lye berpikir sejenak. Dipastikan dia akan sendirian lagi jika ikut ke Hogsmeade besok. Teman-temannya pasti punya kencan-entah-apa lagi dengan pacar-pacar mereka. Apakah sebaiknya dia tidak ikut saja ya? Lagipula, Ah ya—dia hampir lupa—detensi dengan Professor Hermione'Rambut-Gulma'Granger menunggunya besok malam.

"Aku tak tau" kata Lye. Sebaiknya dipikirkan dulu saja untung dan ruginya baru diputuskan pergi atau tidak.

"Apkawmaaupegibsama'u?"James mengeluarkan suara tak jelas dari pertautan lidah dan gerak mulutnya yang belepotan.

"Sorry?" respon Lye dengan tampang takjub. Bahasa apa itu barusan?

"Apakah. Kau . Mau. Pergi. Bersamaku?" oke, itu translate dari bahasa-asing-entah-darimana yang baru saja keluar dari mulut James. Dan seandainya Lye memperhatikan, ada semburat merah muda dikedua pipinya.

DEG.

Suara apa itu? jangan bilang kalau itu detak jantung Lye. Tidak, no,no. Dia tidak berdebar-debar kok, hanya terkejut—sedikit—oke? . Lye blank, dia harus menjawab apa? "Iya, dengan senang hati James" kok kayaknya gampangan sekali atau "Entahlah, akan kupikirkan" itu malah terdengar terlalu sok jual mahal.

"Oh,Ok" Jawab Lye akhirnya. Mereka hanya akan berakhir-pekan sebagai—teman. Berakhir pekan bersama teman bukan berarti kencan kan?. Oh, ini sudah melenceng terlalu jauh. Kembali ke benang merah Libra Malfoy.

"Oke" hanya sesimple itu dan besok mereka akan ke Hogsmeade berdua—ingat itu berdua. Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk apik di kedua belah bibir James.

* * *

><p>Lye mematut dirinya dicermin. Gaun biru satin selutut yang senada dengan manik safirnya sudah melekat sejak dua jam yang lalu. <em>Gaun ini cukup santai tapi apakah masih terlalu berlebihan? Apakah sebaiknya pakai jeans dan t-shirt saja?<em> Dia sibuk berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. _Tapi kalau pakai jeans apa tidak jadi aneh? Apalagi nantikan dia harus pakai mantel musim dingin._ No, dia tak mau telihat seperti daging gulung dengan stik—kakinya kan kurus sekali. Lye menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Rambut, apakah harus digerai atau diikat saja? Digelung mungkin? Tapi tidak ah, digerai saja. Sepatu, high heels? jelas sekali tidak. Sneakers kelihatannya oke . Mantel, warna putih? Atau biru? Ah, putih saja ini kan yang paling baru. Bedak, sedikit. Tak perlu make up apalagi lipstick tapi sedikit lipgloss mungkin tak masalah. Dan sentuhan terakhir, bando berwarna perak dengan aksen mawar merah kecil-kecil.

"Lumayan" ucap Lye puas pada bayangannya dicermin. Dia adalah cetakan Draco Malfoy versi cewek yang sangat manis dan tidak kehilangan karisma seorang Malfoy yang mampu membuat dunia terkesima. (Hiyaak! Author lebay (,)). Haaah, dia tidak bisa tidak merasa beruntung menjadi putri seorang Draco Malfoy untuk alasan yang satu ini. (Author : Tuhan memberkatimu,Nak!)

Tapi sebentar, untuk apa dia berdandan? Dia kan Cuma mau melewatkan-akhir-pekan dengan teman—garis bawahi itu—apakah ini terlihat terlalu niat hanya untuk seorang teman?. Apa sebaiknya ganti jeans saja?

"Lye! Waa! Kau cantik sekali" Lily tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana dan tau-tau saja sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Untung Lye tidak punya penyakit jantung, karena kalau iya dia bisa-bisa mati mendadak disebabkan oleh kedatangan Lily yang tak-dijemput apalagi pulangnya pasti tak diantar *Eh?*

"Kau berdandan untuk James? Beruntung sekali kakak tercintaku itu" Lye langsung melotot. Tidak, dia tidak berdandan untuk James. Siapa bilang? Dia Cuma, Cuma . . iseng. Yah, iseng. Tapi Lye tak sempat membela diri, karena Lily sudah menyeret-nyeretnya keluar kamar.

James sedang duduk tak nyaman dikursi berlengan empuk di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Hari ini dia akan pergi dengan Libra Malfoy—dia girang sekali menyebutnya—ke Hogsmeade. Waw, bukankah itu suatu kemajuan yang luar biasa pesat? Setelah setahun lalu dia Cuma mendapat satu-dua sapaan saja setiap hari dari Lye.

James terpesona. Entahlah, dia tak bisa menemukan kata yang lebih baik lagi untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Lye cantik sekali—well, dia tahu gadis itu cantik—tapi kali ini berbeda. James tak pernah tau kalau sneakers dan dress akan nyambung jika dipakai bersama tapi itu terlihat sangat indah membalut tubuh Lye. Demi Godric, apakah rambutnya memang selalu bersinar dan terlihat lembut? dan matanya adakah yang bisa lebih biru dari itu?.

"Kau ngiler, James" James refleks langsung mengusap ujung bibirnya. Tak ada apa-apa, dia tidak ngiler. Lily sialan!

"Well, selamat bersenang-senang. Aku harus menemui Kevin. Dan kau James, jaga temanku baik-baik" Lily mengucapkan pesan terakhirnya untuk James dengan tatapan yang kurang lebih berarti 'awas-kalau-lecet-kubunuh-kau'. James hanya memberi cibiran singkat kearah punggung Lily yang menjauh.

"Kita berangkat?" James menawarkan lengannya. Oke, ini agak ekstrim. Satu detik, dua detik, . . . lima belas detik. Dan akhirnya dengan agak ragu-ragu lengan pucat Lye melingkari lengan James perlahan. Untung Lye masih memegangnya, kalau tidak James pasti sudah terbang kelangit-langit saat ini.

* * *

><p>"Kita tidak ke Three Broomstick?" tanya Lye heran saat James tidak membawanya masuk ke kedai minum yang kelihatannya akan segera meledak oleh jejalan murid-murid Hogwarts.<p>

"Apa kau tidak bosan kesana terus?" James terus menarik Lye menjauhi The Three Broomstick. Dia harus membuat hari ini berkesan. Harus. Tidak boleh hanya berlalu dengan hal yang biasa-biasa saja. Three Broomstick? Ah, itu sudah basi.

James dan Lye berbelok di persimpangan, kearah kiri. Perasaan Lye mulai tak enak. Mereka tidak bisa—bukan, tidak boleh kesini.

"James, kita ke Shrieking Shack?" tanya Lye agak bergidik. Apa putra sulung Harry Potter, pahlawan dunia sihir yang legendaris ini sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya?

"Kau sudah tau? Well, tidak terlalu surprise lagi" Lye tak percaya mendengar kekecewaan James. Yang benar saja, surprise? Kejutan apa yang bisa dia dapatkan di tempat paling horror seinggris raya. Pesta-piyama-khusus-hantu? Oh sebaiknya mereka mulai mencari dimana kira-kira James menjatuhkan kewarasannya.

Sepertinya James melihat perubahan raut wajah Lye karena dia langsung cepat-cepat menambahkan "kau takut? Tenang saja, tak ada apa-apa disana. Masalah hantu-hantuan itu cuma rumor" Jangan bercanda, Libra Malfoy tidak pernah takut. Dia sudah bertemu lusinan hantu setiap harinya di Hogwarts kan? dan apa bedanya itu dengan hantu-hantu lain.

"Bu bukan begitu" helaan pendek " Hanya saja, bukannya kita tidak boleh kesana? Itu, ada diperaturan sekolah" Bagus Lye, itu sangat meyakinkan. Sejak kapan dia peduli dengan kata 'peraturan'. Dia bahkan tak pernah memasukkan kata itu dikamusnya.

"Kurasa tidak. Kita mendapat izin mengunjungi Hogsmeade dan terakhir ku-cek Shrieking Shack masih berada dalam wilayah Hogsmeade" James nyegir lebar. Benar kan ! Dasar Lye sok tau.

Tenangkan dirimu, Lye. Apa salahnya menengok-nengok gubuk reyot. Tak akan membunuhmu. Jadi ini hanya semacam jalan-jalan yang agak—well, boleh kan dia memakai kata seram?.

Mereka terus mengikuti jalanan berbatu yang makin lama makin menyempit sampai hanya menyisakan sebidang kecil jalan setapak. Dikejauhan tampak sebuah rumah tua reyot dengan pintu dan jendela yang dipaku dengan kayu. Rumah itu berada di lereng bukit, butuh sedikit mendaki untuk sampai disana. Untung Lye memakai sneakersnya.

Kesan pertama Lye terhadap gubuk itu adalah jelek baru kemudian mengerikan. Sumpah jelek sekali, seharusnya sesuatu seperti ini sudah dirobohkan sejak lama. Merusak pemandangan saja. Meski tetap mengerikan juga sih. Suasana disekitar mereka suram karena pintu dan jendela yang dipaku rapat serta halaman lembab yang dipenuhi tumbuhan liar.

James membawa Lye memutari rumah itu keutara. Melewati sekumpulan semak-semak berduri dan puluhan jembalang bahagia yang sepertinya tak pernah terusik pembersihan-hama seumur hidup mereka.

"Aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu" suara James berubah lembut sekali. Lye tak berani menatap wajahnya. Bagus, dalam beberapa jam saja James sudah merubahnya menjadi seorang pengecut.

"Kau mau apa?" Lye menghindar saat James mengulurkan tangan hendak menutup matanya.

"Hei, ini kejutan. Kau harus menutup matamu" Baiklah ini mulai diluar jalur dan sudah terlalu jauh dari apa yang Lye bayangkan sebagai prosedur 'normal' jalan-jalan dengan teman. Kejutan? Setaunya, teman tidak saling memberi kejutan dengan cara seperti ini.

Kalau James teman yang aneh, berarti Lye adalah teman yang tidak kalah aneh. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana mungkin dia mau-maunya menutup mata dengan kedua telapak tangan James lalu menurut saja dituntun entah-kemana.

"Kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang"

Hal pertama yang dilihat Lye saat membuka matanya adalah merah, merah dimana-mana. Sejenak dia berpikir sedang berdiri ditengah-tengah rumpun mawar. Tapi pohon mawar berkayu dan tidak serendah ini, bentuk bunganyapun berbeda. Bunga-bunga itu berwarna merah tapi lebih tua dari mawar, batangnya lunak dan setinggi tulip, bunganya yang tidak terlalu besar tersusun dari mahkota-mahkota berbentuk hati, dan yang agak aneh tapi justru menambah keindahannya adalah daun-daunnya berwarna hijau kehitaman. Dan satu hal yang membuat Lye tak sanggup mengalihkan perhatiannya adalah mereka—bercahaya seperti lampu-lampu meja yang tertanam ditanah. Cantik sekali.

"Deafloss merah" kata James sambil tersenyum lega saat melihat Lye senang dengan 'kejutannya'.

"Deafloss—bunga para dewi. Kau tak pernah dengar?" Lye menggeleng. Sepertinya dia harus mulai benar-benar memperhatikan Professor Sprout di pelajaran Herbologi setelah ini.

"Kenapa mereka dinamai seperti itu?" tanya Lye antusias.

"Deafloss terdiri dari lima jenis. Merah, hijau,biru, kuning dan keemasan. Tiap-tiap mereka memiliki keistimewaan yang beragam. Deafloss merah ini kadang-kadang juga disebut Aphrodite, dewi kecantikan dan cinta. Deafloss merah adalah bahan utama pembuat ramuan Armotentia—Lye terkejut mendengar ini—dan salah satu tanaman yang paling dicari untuk pembuatan ramuan kecantikan. Sedangkan Deafloss yang lain juga dikaitkan dengan dewi-dewi. Seperti Deafloss biru, sering disebut sebagai Athena—dewi kebijaksanaan dan kecerdasan. Bisa membantumu untuk mendapatkan 12 OWL Outstanding jika diramu dengan benar. Hanya saja, meramu Deafloss susah sekali. " jelas James panjang lebar berharap Lye menangkap maksud tersembunyi dari tujuannya menunjukkan 'Bunga-Cinta' ini.

Lye hanya mendengarkan dengan takjub. Bagaimana bisa tanaman seindah ini tersembunyi dibalik sebuah rumah-buruk-rupa. Seperti menemukan berlian didalam genangan lumpur.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa ada disini?"

"Ah, itu err—aku mendapatkan bibitnya waktu liburan musim panas dari—eh teman Dad. Aku tak menemukan tempat untuk menanamnya, jadi kutanam saja disini. Biasanya mereka tumbuh di tempat-tempat yang sulit dijangkau seperti dipuncak gunung, ditengah hutan ataupun dibebatuan cadas dipinggir pantai. Tapi mungkin karena tempat ini tak pernah didatangi orang jadi mereka bisa tumbuh dengan baik" James nyengir-nyengir diantara kalimatnya. Lye tak perlu tau kalau dia susah payah menabung dan membelinya diam-diam di Knocturn Alley agar bisa mendapatkan bibit Deafloss(yang sangat mahal) ini dengan resiko dihukum Ayahnya karena berani-beraninya datang kesana. Ditambah lagi dia harus susah-payah -mencari kesempatan untuk menyelinap kesini melalui terowongan di dedalu perkasa dan mengorbankan sebagian besar waktu tidurnya—beruntung dia adalah putra sulung Harry Potter yang mewarisinya Marauder-Map dan jubah gaib. Tapi melihat senyuman Lye yang hanya untuknya saat ini, semua itu terasa tak ada apa-apanya. Just a piece of cake, mudah sekali. Dia rela melakukannya berbulan-bulan lagi asal masih bisa melihat senyuman itu.

"Oh ya? Aku tak tau kau tertarik dengan Herbologi—"memang tidak, aku tertarik padamu tau!" batin James—tapi bagaimana…" kalimat Lye terhenti saat melihat tanaman itu—setidaknya dia mengira begitu beberapa saat yang lalu—bergerak maju mundur dan kembang-kempis seperti bernafas?

"Mereka bernafas?" tanya Lye tak percaya.

"Oh, bukan. Ayo kutunjukkan bagian paling menariknya" James melangkah mendekati rumpun-rumpun Deafloss dan berjongkok disana."Ayo sini" Lye mendekat dan mengikuti James berjongkok.

"Lihat ini" kata James sebelum dia menjentikkan jarinya disebuah bunga. Perlahan-lahan kelopak-kelopak berbentuk hati di bunga itu mengembang membuka dibagian tengahnya. Lye hampir ternganga saat melihat makhluk-makhluk kecil sebesar ibu jari berterbangan keluar dari sana. Mereka terlihat seperti bayi yang sangat kecil, dengan rambut kecoklatan keriting pendek dan bersinar seperti kunang-kunang. Dua sayap kecil mengepak lembut dibalik punggungnya.

"Cupid" ucap James sebelum Lye sempat bertanya "Mereka yang menyebabkan Deafloss bercahaya" Lye mengangguk. Siapa yang tidak tau cupid. Itu adalah dongeng kesukaannya waktu kecil dan dulu dia benar-benar percaya kalau suatu saat cupid akan memanah hatinya lalu membuatnya jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Dongeng masa kecil yang konyol sekali.

"Tapi, mereka tidak membawa panah?" tanya Lye refleks.

James tersenyum dan menggeleng "Ini bukan cupid seperti yang diceritakan di dongeng. Mereka hanya makhluk sihir yang tinggal di dalam Deafloss merah. Aku tak tau apa nama cupid berasal dari dongeng atau malah dongeng itu yang berasal dari keberadaan mereka"

Lye hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Satu cupid mendekat, wajah mungilnya yang menggemaskan membuat Lye ingin menyentuhnya. Dia menengadahkan tangan dan cupid kecil itu mendarat ragu-ragu. Perlahan, dengan hati-hati sekali Lye mencoba membelai wajah cupid itu dengan jari tangannya yang bebas. Awalnya tidak terjadi apa-apa tapi sepertinya si cupid merasa terancam dan menggigit jari Lye yang berada didepan wajahnya lalu terbang menjauh.

"Oh . ." Lye meringis pelan saat beberapa tetes darah segar keluar dari luka kecil yang ditimbulkan cupid-marah tadi di jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Kau digigit?" seru James panik lalu melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan mereka berdua—menghisap jari Lye yang terluka. Lye memandang James penuh tanda tanya dan menarik-narik jarinya. Ini hanya luka kecil dan kenapa James bersikap berlebihan seperti ini?

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Lye setelah James melepaskan tangannya. Dia agak marah, seenaknya saja main hisap-hisap jari orang. Memang jari Lye lolipop gratis apa.

"Gigitan. Cupid . Beracun" jawab James terbata. Wajahnya memerah, dan berkeringat. James terduduk lemas di tanah berumput. Lye ternganga tak percaya, jadi alasan dari tindakan James barusan adalah untuk menyelamatkannya dari keracunan air-liur-cupid? Oh mulia sekali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lye memegangi lengan James, panas—bukan—lebih seperti mendidih. Tindakan heroic James barusan sudah membuatnya harus menggantikan posisi Lye untuk keracunan. James mengangguk lemah. Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya dengan anggukan itu, dan Lye bukan orang bodoh.

"Aku harus membawamu ke Hospital Wings" putus Lye. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kalau harus membopong James menuruni bukit, berarti mereka harus bersiap-siap untuk berguling-guling sampai dibawah. Tubuh James lebih tinggi beberapa inci dari Lye dan tentu saja berat. Satu lagi berita buruknya, mereka sedang diluar sekolah dan itu berarti tidak ada sihir.

"Lewat sana saja" ujar James pelan sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu dibelakang mereka menuju kedalam Shrieking Shack. Maksudnya apa? Meminta tolong dari penghuni rumah?.

James mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen dari saku mantelnya. "Aku bersumpah dengan sepenuh hati bahwa aku orang tak berguna" Lye menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti saat James mengetuk perkamen itu dengan tongkatnya. Apa air-liur-cupid juga menyebabkan seseorang mulai tidak waras?.

"Disini. Terowongan ini" James menunjuk sebuah garis panjang meliuk di perkamen. Perkamen itu berisi sesuatu seperti peta Hogwarts?. Lye ingin bertanya tapi tak mungkin disaat seperti ini. Sudahlah, masa bodoh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Lye melingkarkan lengan James dibahunya. Mereka memasuki pintu yang sepertinya sudah dibuka dengan paksa. Dengan instruksi James, Lye menemukan sebuah lubang di lantai rumah yang ditumpuki debu. Agak ragu, Lye memasuki lubang itu dan membopong James melewatinya. Terowongan itu gelap, tapi untungnya masih cukup tinggi untuk berdiri. Lye agak kesusahan membopong James yang kelihatan sudah lemas sekali dan menarik nafas tak teratur. Ia menyeret James sekuat tenaga ditengah kegelapan, tak terpikir apakah sudah bisa menggunakan tongkatnya atau belum. Lye berjalan kepayahan, melewati genangan lumpur dan menerobos entah sudah berapa sarang laba-laba. James seakan sudah tak bergerak disampingnya. Wajah Lye sudah basah oleh air mata dan penuh lumpur, entah sejak kapan dia mulai menangis.

"James, bertahanlah,kumohon" isak Lye tertahan.

To Be Continued

A/N :

Naughty As Me :Hyaa tebakannya salah. Maaf anda belum beruntung! Coba lagi? #gubrak!. Hehe tapi enggak kok, belum. Pertemuan Hermione-Draco aku simpen dulu, next chapter maybe?. Masalah alur? Iya ya? Waah, aku perlu belajar lagi nih. makasih ya :D.

Atacchan(Double 'c' bukan double 't') : maaf ya atacchan, namanya pake salah tulis hehe. Makasih udah review.

dind4: Maaf ya, kayaknya minus aku udah nambah nih, sekarang huruf A nya udah diilangin kok hehe. Ibunya Lye? Sebenernya itu aku lho ! *ditimpukdind4*

degrangefoy : Hai kamu possesif banget ya sama Draco. Aku gak janji ya kalo ibunya Lye itu Hermione, sebenernya aku belum mutusin sih hehe kita lihat saja kemana cerita ini bakal berujung nantinya,gak marah kan?*winkwink*. Tapi kamu tenang aja dijamin gak bakal ada cewek lain dihati Draco kok(paling-paling juga cuma aku*dipanggang*). Makasih reviewnya, aku bakalan belajar terus.

Zean's Malfoy : makasih udah review. Keep reading ya.

Weaselle7: Hai lagi juga. Nggak papa kok. Hyaah, yang ini kepanjangan gak sih?. Makasih ya udah review.

Chapter yang agak gaje menurut saya. Bener gak sih? *pundungdipojokan*.

Ohya Deafloss itu bahasa latin(Dea: Dewi dan Floss/Floris : bunga) dan cupid-cupid-an itu karangan author. Yang bahan dasar armotentia itu juga buah kesoktauannya author#nyengirkuda.

Nah, ini saatnya menunggu review lagi. If you mind please? *Puppy-eyes*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : He isn't change

Warning : OOC, OC, typo(s), misstypo dan lain-lain.

A/N : Akhirnya Chapter 4 bisa update juga*narihula*. Aku udah masukin Dramione(maaf kelamaan). Juga coba-coba nulis pake POV, semoga gak mengecewakan. Dan siapa ibunya Lye, aku jawab di chapter ini. Jadi, enjoy!

A/N lagi : aku ganti Pen name loh :D

Happy reading, readers !

Harry Potter © JK. Rowling

All You Have to Do is Wait © Wingless-Flying-Dragon

Chapter 4 : He isn't Change

**Hermione's POV**

Aku tak habis pikir kenapa otakku bisa berputar bolak-balik pada satu ingatan, seperti lingkaran api yang tidak pernah menemukan ujungnya. Selalu kembali dan kembali ke awal serta meninggalkan rasa terbakar di lekuk-lekuk pikiranku pada setiap putarannya.

Tuhan tak pernah memberikan cobaan lebih besar dari apa yang bisa ditanggung umatnya, aku pernah mendengar itu disuatu tempat. Tapi pantaskah jika aku bilang kali ini sudah nyaris melewati batas kesanggupanku saat jangat raya seperti bersekongkol menyerangku bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun. Setiap hal entah kenapa bisa saja menyengat pikiranku dengan ingatan yang sama berkali-kali seperti sekumpulan lebah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, 'Mione?" suara Cedric mengalun lembut di sampingku.

"Aku oke" jawabku singkat.

Kami sedang di Hogsmeade, Cedric berhasil memaksaku untuk ikut kesini tadi pagi. Aku tak tertarik pada awalnya, takut akan bertemu seseorang yang tidak kuinginkan mengingat aku hampir tidak pernah berada dalam suasana hati yang bagus akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi di akhir pekan seperti sekarang Hogsmeade pasti sedang ramai-ramainya. Tapi akhirnya kuputuskan jika ini bukan ide buruk. Barangkali bisa mengalihkan pikiranku yang terlalu ruwet .

"Baiklah, kau mau ke Three Broomstick? Segelas besar Butterbeer akan membantu mengembalikan senyumanmu, aku jamin." Ucap Cedric sambil tersenyum lebar lalu menarik kedua pipiku agar bibirku bisa membentuk senyuman.

"Hentikan Ced" kataku sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya yang masih menempel dipipiku pelan.

"Ayolah Hermione, sebuah senyuman takkan menyakitimu" katanya frustasi. Ini sudah usahanya yang kesekian kali untuk membujukku tersenyum sejak beberapa jam terakhir. Aku bertanya-tanya kapan dia akan menyerah dan menerima saja jika aku terlalu keras kepala untuk dibujuk.

"Ayo ke Three Broomstick" ucapku tak menggubris perkataan Cedric sambil mulai melangkahkan kaki kekedai minum di seberang jalan yang terlihat paling ramai dari sekian banyak toko yang berjejer sepanjang Hogsmeade.

"Kau tidak ikut?" tanyaku setelah berjalan beberapa langkah dan menyadari Cedric masih berdiri di tempatnya semula.

Cedric menggeleng "Aku tak mau jalan dengan wanita berwajah murung" katanya sambil merengut dan melipat kedua tangan didada seperti anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun yang sedang merajuk.

Aku menaikkan alis sangsi. Dia masih berdiri di posisi yang sama dengan pandangan bersungguh-sungguh seakan menegaskan bahwa dia takkan kemana-mana walau kubilang ada meteor yang sedang dalam perjalanan menghantam bumi. Berniat mengikuti permainannya, aku juga ikut berdiri mematung ditempatku sendiri. Tapi sialnya, setelah 20 menit aku mulai berada di ambang kekalahan karena daun telingaku mulai membeku dan hidungku memerah disengat udara dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Tak mau terserang hipotermia hanya karena adu-kepala-batu dengan Cedric akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mencoba tersenyum. Aku tak yakin jika apa yang kulakukan pantas disebut senyuman mengingat aku hanya menarik ujung bibirku sedikit sehingga membentuk garis lurus tipis. Well, setidaknya aku sudah mencoba kan?

Cedric tak terlihat terlalu senang. Lipatan lengannya belum turun tapi tatapan bersungguh-sungguh yang sebelumnya tergambar oleh kedua iris kelabunya sekarang berganti dengan tatapan putus asa bercampur miris. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku keras kepala, harusnya dia mendengarkan.

Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum lemah. "Nah, sekarang kau kelihatan cantik sekali. Kau tau?" katanya dengan nada riang—yang dengan sangat mengejutkan—tulus. Sepertinya Cedric memutuskan untuk menghargai usahaku atau barangkali dia juga sudah mulai membeku kedinginan. Aku tersenyum lagi, dan kali ini juga lebih tulus. Wanita memang mudah luluh dengan pujian. Jadi jangan salahkan aku, karena aku seorang wanita.

"Aku sudah tau" jawabku sambil lalu. Cedric terkekeh pelan lalu mengamit lenganku untuk menyeberangi jalan ke Three Broomstick.

"Hermione?" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namaku. Jantungku bagai berhenti berdetak sedetik pertama saat mendengar suaranya dan langsung membeku ditempat seperti terkena mantra petrificius. Tidak. Katakan aku salah dengar, suara itu tak mungkin miliknya.

"Hermione?" ulangnya lagi dengan nada tak percaya yang kentara. Harapanku sia-sia, pria yang berdiri didepanku dengan mantel tebal coklat tua ini memang dia. Belasan tahun ternyata belum cukup lama untukku bisa melupakan suaranya.

"Draco" balasku lirih, lebih untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa pria ini benar-benar nyata dan bukan salah satu khayalanku.

"Kau kembali?" tanyanya. Aku bisa melihat sepasang chrome miliknya melebar, dia sedang terkejut—aku bahkan masih mengingat arti ekspresinya yang bagi sebagian besar orang nyaris sama. Lagi-lagi kenangan yang sama menyengat ingatanku dengan rasa sakit tak terperih menjalar sampai kedada. Melihatnya lagi, berdiri didepanku ternyata jauh lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan.

"Yeah, aku disini" jawabku berusaha menjauhkan pandangan dari tatapan iris silver keabuannya.

"Malfoy, senang melihatmu" sapa Cedric. Aku menarik nafas lega saat perhatian Draco teralihkan dan memberiku waktu menata ekspresi dan tarikan nafasku agar lebih teratur.

"Diggory" sapanya balik. Aku tak terlalu memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka, terlalu sibuk dengan jantungku sendiri yang mulai bertalu-talu serampangan. Sepertinya aku baru saja menambah satu catatan lagi di daftar kelemahanku ; pengambilan keputusan. Lihat? Satu lagi keputusan bodoh untuk datang ke Desa penyihir ini yang membawaku pada Draco Malfoy, orang terakhir yang ingin kutemui saat ini.

"Kau sekarang mengajar di Hogwarts?" tanyanya. Lamunanku langsung buyar saat mengetahui pembicaraan kembali mengarah padaku.

"Iya, Guru Rune Kuno" jawabku masih menolak menatapnya. Satu-satunya yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah berharap dia akan segera pergi dan meninggalkanku dengan damai.

"Bisa kita bicara?" pintanya pelan. Apa aku benar-benar sedang dikutuk? Harapanku tak pernah terkabul sekalipun akhir-akhir ini. Selalu terjadi berkebalikan.

"Baiklah" ucapku menyetujui setelah sekali helaan nafas. Biarlah, fikirku. Biar semuanya cepat selesai dan aku bisa kembali mengurung diri diruanganku yang tenang dan sepi di kastil Hogwarts sana.

"Diggory, bisakah kami bicara berdua saja?" kata Draco pada Cedric yang masih mematung di sampingku. Pria berambut hitam itu mengangguk ragu-ragu setelah aku menggumamkan kalimat 'tak apa-apa'.

"Baiklah. Hermione, kau mau kembali ke Hogwarts bersamaku nanti jika kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Cedric sebelum melangkah meninggalkan kami.

"Tak perlu, aku akan mengantarnya" potong Draco saat aku baru membuka mulut hendak menerima tawaran Cedric. Wajahnya mengeras, dia takkan membiarkanku pergi sampai mendapat apa yang dia inginkan—aku tau itu. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk tak membantah.

Libra Malfoy's POV

Pernahkah kau merasa seakan-akan seluruh dunia berjalan terlalu cepat dan kau tertinggal tertatih-tatih dibelakang? Aku yakinkan kau jika aku tau bagaimana rasanya. Karena sepertinya, aku sedang berada diposisi itu saat ini.

Aku berlari dan terus berlari secepat mungkin—setidaknya yang dimungkinkan kaki-kakiku yang juga sedang membopong tubuh James yang notabenya lebih besar dari tubuhku sendiri—sampai paru-paruku seperti akan meledak. Tapi usahaku tak juga cukup untuk memacu kedua kakiku bergerak lebih cepat. Aku harus segera sampai di Hospital Wings, hanya itu satu-satunya yang mampu dipikirkan otakku yang nyaris lumpuh karena panik. James sudah nyaris tak bergerak, hanya hembusan pelan nafasnya yang memberi tahuku jika dia masih hidup.

"Madam Pomfrey. MADAM !" jeritku pada ruangan yang kosong dengan nafas tersenggal. Demi Tuhan, dimana matron tua itu saat sedang dibutuhkan.

Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengumpat saat dia justru marah-marah karena suaraku yang dinilainya mengganggu ketenangan. Apakah dia buta? Tidakkah dia melihat ada anak yang sedang sekarat disini?.

"Temanku, keracunan. Ma'am" jawabku kemudian dan entah kenapa masih sempat mengedepankan kesopanan saat menjawab omelannya.

Dia tertegun sejenak namun segera menguasai keadaan dan dengan kesigapan seseorang yang memiliki pengalaman berpuluh-puluh tahun, Madam Pomrey menarik James dari rangkulanku dan melupakan omelannya—setidaknya beberapa menit sebelum dia memulai lagi ocehan panjang pendek mengenai 'kecerobohan' dan sebangsanya.

Aku menarik nafas lega saat Madam Pomfrey mengatakan James akan baik-baik saja. Hanya perlu banyak sekali istirahat dan berbotol-botol ramuan, katanya. Aku tak yakin itu berarti proses pemulihan James akan mudah, tapi setidaknya sudah ada kata 'baik-baik saja'. Itu cukup ampuh untuk sedikit melemaskan jantungku yang sudah memental kemana-mana sejak tadi. Selamat James, kau berhasil membuatku khawatir setengah mati.

"Beruntung kau membawanya kesini tepat waktu. Jika tidak, mungkin dia harus menghabiskan malam natalnya di St. Mungo" kata matron wanita itu sambil meminumkan sesuatu pada James yang masih belum sadarkan diri. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau terlihat kacau sekali? Kurasa kau juga butuh bantuan"

Aku baru menyadari keadaanku yang jauh sekali dari kata baik-baik saja. Tubuhku penuh bilur-bilur karena lecutan dahan dedalu perkasa saat kami keluar dari lubang tadi—tempat yang sangat tepat untuk sebuah lorong rahasia. Gaunku, sudah tidak biru lagi. Lumpur dan genangan air sukses 'melukisnya' abstrak dan sol sepatuku sudah bertambah tebal karena tumpukan tanah. Aku bersumpah takkan mau melihat bayanganku di cermin sebelum mandi.

"Kalau anda tak keberatan" ucapku menerima bantuannya. Madam Pomfrey mengangguk lalu mengambil sebuah botol dari lemari dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"oleskan dilukamu. Mungkin besok pagi kulitmu sudah mulus lagi'

Aku tersenyum berterimakasih dan mulai mengoles ramuan bening kental dari botol itu disekitar luka-lukaku. Rasanya nyaman, walau sedikit perih.

"Kau yakin Mr. Potter hanya terkena duri kaktus liar? Aneh, racunnya jauh lebih kuat" Tanyanya ringan. Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup sebelum menjawab.

"Tentu, Ma'am. Didekat dedalu, aku sendiri yang mencabut dan menghancurkannya tadi" aku belum yakin jika menanam Deafloss adalah hal yang legal jadi kuputuskan mengarang-ngarang cerita tentang duri kaktus liar. Aku bukan ahli tanaman-tanaman beracun oke? Jadi entah bagaimana hanya itu satu-satunya yang terpikir olehku. Dan ditambah lagi, James si-pahlawan-gagah-berani-kita ini sudah tak sadar saat kami sampai dilubang dekat dedalu jadi aku tak sempat bertanya-tanya tentang sesuatu yang beracun dan lebih meyakinkan. Semoga saja ditambah alasan kami tak jadi ikut ke Hogsmeade akan menghentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Madam Pomfrey.

"Baguslah, setidaknya tidak akan ada pasien keracunan duri kaktus lagi yang datang ke sini"gumamnya dan membuatku bisa menarik nafas lega. Kurasa, gagasan tentang tidak akan ada lagi pasien tambahan membuat stok pertanyaannya menguap.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan. Kau akan disini atau bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil membereskan botol-botol kosong disamping tempat tidur.

"Aku akan disini sebentar, jika itu tidak apa-apa" pintaku hati-hati. Matron rumah sakit itu hanya mengangguk sekilas.

Setelah beberapa langkah dia berbalik "Jangan lama-lama dan pastikan kau membersihkan laintaiku" katanya sambil menunjuk lantai didekat tempatku berdiri. Oke, yang pertama tidak masalah tapi untuk yang kedua aku tidak janji.

* * *

><p>Jika aku bisa berpikir logis, seharusnya sekarang aku sedang di kamar mandi dan menggosok segala jenis kotoran yang menempel ditubuhku. Tapi seperti kataku tadi, aku tidak sedang dalam keadaan cukup baik untuk berpikir logis.<p>

Alih-alih melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih, aku justru malah berdiri disamping tempat tidur James dan menatap wajahnya yang memerah karena demam. Tubuhnya sudah tidak panas mendidih lagi seperti pertama kali aku menyentuhnya di Shrieking Shack tapi hangat seperti sedang berada disamping perapian. Nafasnya menderu teratur, meski ia belum sadar aku bisa merasakan ketenangan menelusup lamat-lamat menyelimutiku. Entah kenapa, dengan melihatnya bernafas saja bisa memutarbalikan kekalutanku yang luar biasa hebat beberapa jam yang lalu.

Perlahan tanganku bergerak tanpa benar-benar kusadari menyibak rambut hitam sekelam malam milik James yang menutupi sebagian keningnya.

"Aku berhutang padamu, tuan pahlawan" bisikku lirih sebelum melangkah menjauh menuju pintu keluar dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak lumpur dibelakangku. Upps, sudah kubilang aku tidak janji kan?

**Hermione's POV**

Aku yakin aku pernah mengalami ini disalah satu mimpi-mimpiku, bertemu dengannya lagi. Entah itu termasuk mimpi buruk atau mimpi indah, aku tak bisa memilahnya. Ada beberapa alasan kuat untuk itu.

Pertama, perutku memilin senang dapat melihatnya lagi dari jarak sedekat ini. Tidak mau munafik, kuakui jika ada bagian dari diriku yang selalu merindukannya selamanya ini. Dia banyak berubah,meski bukan tampilan luar. Dia tetap Draco yang dulu dalam usia 20 tahunnya—terakhir kali kami bertemu—tak terlalu tampak tanda penuaan kecuali garis-garis samar dikening yang aku yakin akan menghilang jika ia sedikit rileks. Dia tidak bertambah tinggi tapi tubuhnya lebih berisi dan berotot. Rambutnya tetap pendek dan ditata sedikit acak—aku senang dia tidak memanjangkannya. Itu semua cukup menarik perhatianku pada awalnya sebelum buyar segera saat aku menemukan hal baru. Pembawaannya berbeda, tak lagi ragu-ragu dan banyak berpikir seakan-akan menunggu seseorang menyelesaikan segala masalah yang harus ditanganinya. Tapi jauh lebih mantap, dewasa dan menggambarkan dengan jelas mental seorang yang dapat diandalkan. Waktu memang bisa merubah segala hal, tak terkecuali membuat seorang Draco Malfoy si anak manja menjadi Draco Malfoy si pria dewasa.

Yang kedua, disisi lain hatiku menjerit pilu saat menyadari keeksistensiannya masih mengusikku. Menyadari jika luka yang pernah dia torehkan ternyata tak pernah lenyap, hanya tersembunyi sebelum kembali menganga setelah morfinku yang paling ampuh yaitu jauh dari keberadaannya,perlahan-lahan kehilangan efek. Waktu ternyata juga bisa lebih tajam dari mata pedang dan memperparah luka yang kupunya. Tidak, waktu tidak menyembuhkan sama sekali.

"Apa kabarmu?" tanyanya memulai pembicaraan.

Kami sedang duduk disalah satu meja di sudut The Three Broomstick. Matanya mengamatiku instens sejak pertama kali kami mengisi meja kosong ini. Aku memilih memainkan gelasku tanpa berniat menyesap isinya, hanya agar terlepas dari keharusan menatap mata keabuan seperti chrome cair yang mengawasiku dari seberang meja itu.

"Baik" dustaku dan tak punya keberanian membalikan pertanyaan yang sama karena takut dia juga akan menjawab 'aku juga baik'. Aku bukannya kurang ajar mengharapkan seseorang tidak baik-baik saja. Hanya tak mau tau tentang kehidupan bahagianya yang pasti sangat jauh berbeda dengan hidupku yang merana dan akan membuatku semakin mengutuk diri sendiri atas keputusan-keputusan bodoh yang sudah kuambil.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu Lye?" tanyanya. Haruskah secepat ini dia mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang paling ingin kuhindari? Pasti kutukanku belum berakhir.

"Hmm, dia mirip denganmu" jawabku berusaha sesedikit mungkin mengeluarkan emosi. Aku harus tenang dan tidak boleh meledak disini, tekanku pada diri sendiri.

"Dia juga mirip denganmu. Kepintaranmu menurun padanya" balasnya pelan dan lirih tapi entah kenapa terdengar seperti diteriakkan di gendang telingaku.

Aku merasakan perutku bergolak. Tanganku meremas ujung blouse jinggaku diatas paha sekuat tenaga. Demi arwah Dumbledore, haruskah dia mengatakannya?

"Lucu" dengusku dari ujung bibir. Aku tidak bisa merasakan kepalaku lagi, rasanya otakku membeku dititik minus yang paling ekstrim.

"Dia putrimu, Hermione" bisiknya sambil mencondongkan tubuh kearahku.

Tentu saja aku tau. Aku yang mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melahirkannya, aku yang merasakan gerakan pertamanya di balik perutku. Aku yang membawanya kesana-kemari selama sembilan bulan. Kami pernah berbagi tubuh dan menghirup udara yang sama. Aku yang dengan sepenuh hati menunggu dia hadir didunia ini bahkan disaat kau, Draco belum mengetahui jika dia ada. Bagaimana bisa aku perlu diingatkan lagi untuk itu?.

Aku menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya seakan setelah ini tak punya waktu lagi untuk itu. Tubuhku meremang kedinginan dan itu tak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan udara dingin. Draco masih mengawasiku dengan matanya dan tiba-tiba seperti ada yang menohok jantungku saat merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar samar dari tatapannya.

"Lucu mengingat dulu kau diam saja saat Ayahmu menyuruhku melupakan bahwa aku pernah memiliki seorang putri" kataku penuh sarkasme berharap dapat menyamarkan kekalutan dalam suaraku. Aku meringis saat merasakan kenangan yang sama kembali menyayat perasaanku. Rasanya jauh lebih sakit saat dia yang mengingatkannya.

"Ayah baru saja kehilangan ibuku saat itu Hermione. Aku, aku hanya tak ingin lebih menyakitinya"

"Dengan menyakitiku" sambungku dengan suara tertahan berusaha untuk tidak berteriak saat itu juga didepan wajahnya.

Hening. Aku tak tau bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini karena aku menunduk sibuk mengusap air mata yang mulai meleleh. Sebagian wajahku tertutup rambut yang kubiarkan tergerai dan tanpa dapat kuhindari aku menangis tanpa suara.

"Aku minta maaf"

Sontak aku tersenyum getir sambil menyusut tangis yang tersisa disudut mataku. Setelah sekian lama, baru sekarang dia berani mengatakannya. Hanya tigas kata sederhana dan dia butuh belasan tahun untuk mengumpulkan keberanian?

"Itu akan berarti sesuatu lima belas tahun yang lalu. Tapi sudah tak ada gunanya sekarang"

"Kuakui aku pengecut saat itu,'Mione. Tapi percayalah padaku kali ini"

Lagi-lagi semuanya buram. Aku sudah tak lagi mendengar dan menyadari sekelilingku, semuanya hanya seperti bayangan-bayangan kabur tak berbentuk dan bergerak dalam kecepatan cahaya.

"Ya, kau memang pengecut" aku menghela nafas pelan "Dan kau memintaku percaya padamu?" Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap tajam kedalam matanya seakan berharap tatapanku bisa menusuk sepasang chrome miliknya "Jika kau jadi aku, apa kau akan percaya?" tanyaku kemudian.

Dia diam. Kutarik lagi penilaianku diatas, mungkin dia berubah menjadi seseorang yang lebih dewasa tapi kepengecutannya belum hilang, memudar mungkin iya tapi itu tak memberi perbedaan berarti. Dia masih diam dan aku lelah menunggu, lelah mengerti ketidak mampuannya mengekspresikan perasaan melalui kata-kata. Aku pernah sangat mengerti tentang itu, dulu. Tapi masa-masa itu sudah lewat, seperti sudah terjadi ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Aku beranjak meninggalkan kursiku, menaruh beberapa keping sickle dimeja dan mengenakan mantelku kembali. Dia mencekal lenganku tanpa kata-kata, dan sekali lagi aku tegaskan ; aku lelah. Tidak bisakah dia mengerti? Lelah sampai-sampai rasanya aku ingin tidur saja untuk sisa kehidupanku. Dengan sedikit kasar kutepiskan cekalannya di lenganku dan berlari keluar Three Broomstick tanpa sedikitpun berniat melihat kebelakang dan ber-disaparrate tepat saat langkah pertama keluar dari pintu dengan bunyi 'crack' keras.

* * *

><p>Hujan mulai turun saat aku ber-Aparrate di depan gerbang Hogwarts yang dihiasi sepasang patung babi bersayap di pilarnya. Aku membiarkan tetes-tetes hujan yang masih berbentuk gerimis membasahi mantelku, membiarkan tiupan angin dingin yang membekukan menerpa wajahku yang tak terlindungi apapun dan menyeberangi pagar besi yang membuka sendiri saat aku mengetuknya dengan tongkat. Awalnya hanya gerimis dengan bulir-bulir air yang tak lebih besar dari sehelai benang, tapi lama kelamaan mulai menjadi hujan dengan tetesan sedingin es. Pandanganku mulai kabur, bukan karena hujan tetapi karena kolam air mata yang mulai menggenang dipelupuk dan kubiarkan saja mengalir menuruni pipi tak henti. Hujan semakin deras dan air matakupun sama, aku senang hujan turun karena takkan ada seorangpun yang menyadari jika aku sedang menangis. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kastil, aku mengurut dada dan berbisik pada hujan 'semua akan baik-baik saja' berkali-kali.<p>

**Lye POV**

Aku kesal, aku lelah dan aku khawatir. Kesal karena sekarang aku berdiri didepan pintu ruangan Professor paling menyebalkan sedunia untuk melaksanakan detensi yang diinginkannya tapi dia tak juga membukakan pintu saat aku sudah mengetuk—atau menggedor—berpuluh-puluh kali. Lelah karena baru saja aku mengepel keseluruhan lantai Hospital Wings karena ulahku mengotori lantai rumah sakit itu dengan cetakan tapak sepatu berlumpur—aku tidak bisa mangkir saat Madam Pomfrey mengeluarkan ancaman 'Kau tak boleh lagi datang kesini'-nya. Kalau saja tak ingat James, mending kubiarkan saja dia yang mengepelnya sendiri. Khawatir, karena James sampai sekarang belum juga sadar, seandainya teman-temanku tak memaksaku menghadiri detensi dengan Professor Granger aku lebih memilih menemani James saja dirumah sakit.

"Sekali lagi, dan kalau tak ada jawaban juga aku kembali ke asrama" putusku sambil menyiapkan kepalan didepan pintu.

Aku mengetuk pelan dua kali, tak ada jawaban. Agak sedikit lebih keras dua kali lagi, hening. Oke, ini mulai menghabiskan kesabaranku. Dua ketukan keras, tiga ketukan keras, semakin banyak ketukan keras lalu menggedor dengan brutal sampai akhirnya 'Ceklek' pintu kayu itu membuka sedikit. Aku tersenyum puas, sebuah wajah oval dengan rambut acak-adut melongokkan kepalanya diantara celah pintu. Dia terlihat terkejut saat melihatku, apa dia lupa? Ah, seharusnya aku memang tak datang saja tadi.

"Saya ada detensi dengan Anda malam ini,Professor" kataku datar.

"Oh itu, aku rasa kita bisa melakukannya besok malam. Aku sedang tidak enak badan" katanya dengan suara serak. Normalnya, aku akan senang sekali mendengar itu tapi melihat keadaannya yang bisa dibilang kacau sekali membuatku penasaran. Apa yang dilakukannya pada matanya sampai merah dan bengkak seperti itu? rambutnya yang memang sudah dasarnya berantakan semakin terlihat seperti sarang burung. Dia baru tersapu topan atau apa?

"Besok adalah malam sekolah, Professor. Saya punya banyak tugas" kataku. Aku tidak bohong, pasti akan ada banyak tugas besok.

"Minggu depan saja" katanya cepat dan langsung menutup pintu tanpa menunggu jawabanku. Hey ! ada apa sih dengan dia? Bikin penasaran saja. Sudah susah-susah datang kesini tapi aku diusir begitu saja, jangan harap akan ada minggu-minggu depan. Aku berbalik dan menghentak-hentakan kakiku kesal. Great, kayak kesialan dan kekesalanku belum cukup saja hari ini.

"Tunggu , masuklah" aku berbalik lagi dan menemukan Professor Granger membukakan pintunya lebar-lebar. Dasar plin-plan, lalu apa maksudnya mengusirku tadi?. Sebenarnya aku kesal, tapi akhirnya aku menurut juga. Salahkan rasa penasaranku yang tidak tau diri ini.

Aku agak takjub saat memasuki ruangan yang didominasi warna merah dan emas , khas Gryffindor. Semuanya biasa saja sebenarnya tapi yang membuatku terperangah adalah semua rak buku yang menjulang tinggi dan hampir menutupi seluruh dinding ruangan. Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri bagaimana caranya membawa buku sebanyak itu kesini. 'dasar maniak buku' batinku. Kayak tidak ada perpustakaan saja disini sampai dia harus membawa perpustakaannya sendiri.

"Kelompokan buku-buku ini menurut abjad dan jenisnya lalu susun kembali dirak" perintahnya menghentikan monologue yang kulakukan didalam hati.

Aku agak tidak yakin dengan ini. Mengelompokan menurut abjad dan jenis sih tidak masalah, tapi bagaimana caranya mencapai rak setinggi hampir 3 meter? Apa boleh menggunakan sihir, tapi biasanya detensi tak pernah semudah itu jadi aku putuskan untuk tidak berharap terlalu banyak.

"Bagaimana saya bisa mencapai rak setinggi ini,Professor?" tanyaku.

"Kau bisa menggunakan ini" katanya sambil melambaikan tongkat ke arah rak dan memunculkan sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti dua kayu panjang yang dihubungkan banyak tongkat pendek-pendek. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat benda ini, tapi dimana?

"Namanya tangga, kau bisa memanjat untuk mencapai rak yang tinggi" jelasnya tanpa kuminta. Ah ya, aku ingat, ini benda yang biasanya digunakan Filch untuk membersihkan langit-langit. Tapi tunggu dulu, memanjat? Dengan buku sebanyak ini? yang benar saja, ini akan memakan waktu selamanya. Sepertinya dia berencana untuk menyuruhku terjaga sepanjang malam.

"Kau bisa mulai" kata Professor Granger yang sekarang sudah duduk di sofa merah dekat perapian yang menghadap padaku.

"Baik Ma'am" kataku menurut. Aku tak terbiasa mengalah sebenarnya hanya saja aku tidak tega mendebatnya. Ada sesuatu dari penampilan berantakan dan kacaunya malam ini yang membuatku perasaanku tidak enak. Aku tau aku gila jika mengakui ini, tapi ada rasa sedih atau entah apalah untuknya—arrgh, mungkin otakku juga sudah kacau.

Aku baru saja menumpuk buku berjudul 'Aku yang Luar Biasa' karya Gilderoy Lockhart yang terlihat sudah usang sekali. Seorang pria dengan rambut coklat ikal dan gaya yang sudah ketinggalan jaman mengerjap-ngerjap di cover depannya. Jelek, adalah komentarku sebelum melemparnya ke tumpukan huruf A untuk bagian Biografi. Aku melihat jam muggle di dinding diatas perapian dan langsung mengeluh saat melihat jarum pendeknya menunjuk angka 12. Bahkan sebagian dari tumpukan buku-buku ini belum selesai kususun.

Aku berdiri dan melakukan beberapa peregangan, beberapa jam duduk membuat punggungku pegal-pegal. Professor Granger sudah tertidur di sofanya. Bukannya GR, tapi sepertinya aku melihatnya beberapa kali menatapku tapi langsung memalingkan wajah saat aku membalas tatapannya sejak tadi. Dan entah aku salah lihat atau memang benar, dia juga menangis. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Aku tak tau kalau Professor Granger yang dua hari lalu meneriakiku seperti bayi mandrake baru tumbuh gigi ini bisa terlihat begitu, err—menyedihkan?. Entahlah.

Mataku terpaku pada satu pigura yang berdiri diatas meja membingkai foto seorang gadis yang sangat mirip Professor Granger sedang menggendong seorang bayi. Fotonya tak bergerak, pasti diambil dengan kamera muggle biasa dan terkesan sudah agak lama sebab Professor Granger terlihat lebih muda. Aku tak menyangka jika ia sudah memiliki anak, apa dia juga sudah punya suami? Tapi kenapa tidak ada difoto?.

Aku sudah bilang kalau aku punya rasa penasaran yang tidak biasa. Jadi maaf-maaf saja kalau sekarang aku sedang memeriksa setiap jengkal meja kerja Professor Granger. Setelah berputar-putar beberapa kali, aku tak menemukan foto atau petunjuk lain kecuali sebuah perkamen lusuh yang menyelip didekat botol tinta.

"Mantera Mareplecia" tertulis dengan agak acak-acakan diatas perkamen itu. Tak ada penjelasan apa-apa. Hanya ada sebaris kalimat dan petunjuk di bawahnya.

"Placea Forderado (nama sasaranmu)

Lambaikan tongkatmu kekiri 45 derajat dan putar 2 kali ketimur sambil berkonsentrasi pada orang yang kau tuju"

'well, nama sasaran? Apa ini semacam mantra untuk menjahili seseorang?' Jiwa jahilku langsung menggebu-gebu saat menyadari pemikiran tadi dan tanpa ragu mulai merapal mantra yang tertulis disana.

"Placea Forderado Hermione Granger" aku melambaikan tongkat 45 derajat dan lalu memutarnya 2 kali ke timur ke arah sofa yang diduduki Professor Granger. Ini pasti berhasil, aku tak pernah gagal menggunakan mantra sebelumnya.

Tapi tak terjadi apa-apa. Aku menunggu, tetap tak terjadi apa-apa. Mungkin hanya mantra konyol tak penting, sudahlah. Aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku setelah meletakkan perkamen tadi ketempatnya semula dengan menguap-nguap. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi mengantuk sekali sih?. Dan Argggh sedetik kemudian kepalaku berdenyut-denyut seperti baru saja dihantam palu, semuanya mulai berputar-putar. Sekujur tubuhku kesakitan, ada apa ini? kaki dan tanganku seperti ditarik-tarik sampai lepas, mataku bagaikan dicongkel dari tempatnya dan kulit kepalaku nyeri luar bisa seakan ada tangan-tangan tak tampak menjambak rambutku paksa. Aku berusaha berteriak, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokan. Rasa sakit yang menyayat dan menusuk membuatku mulai kehilangan kesadaran, perlahan-lahan pandanganku kabur lalu gelap dan tak lama hening.

"Apa aku sudah mati?"

~TBC~

A/N : Arrrrggggh aneh ya? *ngumpetdibawahmeja*. Hermione jadi super galau banget ya gak sih? Maklum author juga lagi galau waktu nulis ini *abaikan*. Draco gak OOC banget kan?. Makasih buat yang udah review, you'll never know how much it's means to me :). Makasih juga udah ngingetin tentang James, nanti author pikirin ya. Chapter depan ada kejutan, jadi keep reading ;)

Ayo dong review lagi !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N : Hyaaah—masih adakah yang nungguin fic ini update? Maaf banget aku updatenya kelamaan *digaplok. Kenapa? Tanyain sama guru-guruku yang kayaknya kok ya kompak banget ngasih tugas seabrek dan harus dikumpulin dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan. Tapi yasutralah, jangan bahas tugas-tugas itu, bikin alergi *garuk-garuk*. Sebagai ganti update yang lama, aku update dua chapter sekaligus. Wheheh, silahan di enjoy atuh pembaca yang budiman ! **

**Disclaimer : Masih sama sama chapter kemarin**

**Warning : OOC, typo, misstypo, gaje, abal, + OC, etc**

**Happy Reading, Readers **

**Harry Potter © JKR**

**All You Have to Do is Wait © WFD**

**Normal POV**

"Lupakan kau pernah memiliki seorang putri dan akan lebih baik jika kau meninggalkan Negara ini" suara Lucius Malfoy bergaung di tengah ruangan bernuansa hitam putih pudar itu. Dua orang yang juga sedang bersamanya tercekat—dan khusus untuk Hermione—terhenyak dikursinya. Tak ada yang bersuara untuk beberapa menit yang menjengahkan. Draco Malfoy, yang berdiri di sudut paling jauh dari Ayahnya dan Hermione hanya menundukkan kepala menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Kenapa? Saya bahkan tidak pernah menuntut apapun dari anda—atau putra anda—untuk anak ini" balas Hermione memberanikan diri menatap Lucius tepat dimatanya dan mengeratkan dekapan pada bayi mungil digendongannya.

Pria paruh baya itu meringis samar saat merasa terusik dengan tatapan Hermione, sebelum memasang topeng-tanpa-ekspresinya kembali dan bersuara "Kau tau apa yang ku maksud Ms. Granger" dia memberi jeda, seakan memikirkan padanan kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan apa yang ia pikirkan "Kau dan Draco, tak seharusnya bersama—apalagi memiliki seorang anak"

Batin Hermione mencelos, ada rasa tak terima menggores harga dirinya namun dibalik itu akal sehat dan logikanya dengan berat membenarkan pernyataan tersebut. Ya. Dia dan Draco Malfoy tak sepantasnya bersama. Mereka berada di dua kubu yang berseberangan, mustahil bisa berdiri bersisian.

"Terserah. Tapi saya tidak akan pernah menyerahkan putri saya kepada anda—jika kalian mau,kalian bisa menganggap kami tidak ada—dia adalah putri saya, hanya putri saya" tekan Hermione sambil melempar pandangan menusuk pada Draco yang masih berdiam diri disudut ruangan, mengasingkan diri.

"Semua orang akan tau saat anak ini besar nanti. Dia memiliki ciri seorang Malfoy yang takkan bisa disembunyikan bagaimanapun caranya" kata Lucius bersikeras.

Hermione menatap lekat bayi di gendongannya, dagu runcing, kulit pucat dan rambut pirang platina yang persis seperti milik Draco dan Lucius mematri setiap lekuk tubuh putri kecilnya. Dan siapapun akan tau, ada kloningan mata biru sapphire Narcissa Malfoy di kedua bola mata bayi mungil itu. Nyaris tak ada jejak-jejak kemiripan dengan Hermione selain gelombang-gelombang yang membuat rambut pirangnya terlihat lebih indah. Ya, putrinya adalah cetak biru anggota keluarga Malfoy. Dia sudah menyadari itu sejak kali pertama.

"Saya akan membawanya jauh-jauh dari sini" balas Hermione tak mau kalah.

"Bagaimanapun juga, dia cucuku"

"Jangan bersikap seolah-olah anda peduli, Mr. Malfoy. Saya ingatkan jika anda lupa, darah saya juga mengalir dinadinya. Darah lumpur, begitu anda selalu menyebutnya kan?" kata Hermione.

"Ya, tentu saja—kalau kau bertanya. Biarpun reputasiku hancur setelah perang, tapi aku tak mungkin melupakan prinsip keluargaku Ms. Granger" ada jeda lagi seperti sebelumnya "Tapi sayang, kali ini masalahnya tak sesederhana itu. Kita berada di posisi yang bertolak belakang saat ini. Kau berdiri di kelompok yang sedang dipuja-puja dan kami berdiri sendiri disisi terasing dan dihujat—baik oleh masyarakat sihir ataupun mantan pelahap maut yang masih bisa bebas serta yang mendekam di Azkaban. Reaksi apa yang kau harapkan jika mereka mengetahui ini? Restu dan dukungan?" Lucius memotong kata-katanya dengan nada meremehkan di tiga kata terakhir. "Putri dari seorang pahlawan dan penghianat, apa menurutmu kata itu cocok disandingkan?"

Hermione kehabisan kata-kata. Dia bisa saja membawa putrinya jauh-jauh dari sana, kebelahan dunia lain kalau perlu. Tapi gen Malfoy yang merajai setiap jengkal tubuh putrinya membuat seakan-akan itu terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau asanya. Dan lagipula seberapa jauh dia sanggup bersembunyi?.

"Biarkan dia menjadi seorang Malfoy. Akan lebih mudah baginya dimasa depan. Kau adalah pahlawan bagi orang-orang yang menganggap kami penjahat, jangan biarkan anak ini kehilangan harga dirinya dimata orang-orang itu karena dianggap buah dari kesalahan pahlawan mereka dengan seorang penjahat" kata Lucius.

Kalimat terakhir Lucius bergema di dinding telinga Hermione. Menyampaikan impuls yang sama dari saraf pendengaran ke otaknya berkali-kali, seakan kalimat itu diulang dalam interval tertentu dalam kepalanya. Harga diri. Apakah benar hanya itu yang sanggup ia berikan untuk putrinya?. Dalam sisa-sisa kekuatan, Hermione memutuskan untuk memandang Draco, bukan tatapan menyalahkan atau menghujat tetapi tatapan sayu penuh permohonan. Draco mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan Hermione memaku pandangan padanya, namun hanya beberapa detik sebelum kembali menunduk—dan menghantamkan pukulan telak di jantung Hermione. Usaha terakhirnya gagal, Hermione tau batinnya baru saja mengakui itu tanpa keraguan.

**OooO**

Kelopak mata Hermione menjeblak terbuka. Mimpi itu lagi. Tak peduli sudah berapa lama semua itu berlalu, dia masih bisa mengingatnya seakan baru saja terjadi sedetik sebelumnya. Tak perlu membahas bagaimana perasaannya, takkan pernah ada ada yang mampu mengerti sedalam apa dia terluka. Bahkan tidak dirinya sendiri. Masih ada beban berat menggelayut di dadanya, sisa pertemuan dengan Draco kemarin. Hermione menyesali bagaimana dia malah bertransformasi menjadi Drama Queen seperti seorang gadis remaja akhir-akhir ini. Sudah cukup menyiksa diri sendiri, putusnya dan kembali mencoba menutup mata.

**OooO**

Lye menggeliat saat merasakan kesadaran kembali menguasainya. Kepala dan tengkuknya terasa nyeri mendenyut-denyut. Karena masih berada didalam keadaan trans setelah bangun tidur dia tak mampu memikirkan apapun selain senat-senut disekujur tubuhnya. Tak lama, dia menyadari posisinya yang sedang dalam keadaan duduk dan langsung menyalahkan posisi tidur paling tidak nyaman itu sebagai tersangka. Dia mencoba bangun, dan langsung sempoyongan karena pening—'brengsek'—umpatnya tertahan. Setelah beberapa langkah, perlahan-lahan dia mulai mengingat sesuatu. Detensi ! adalah kata pertama yang menjerit dan sukses mengembalikan kesadarannya kembali ke titik paling waras. Matanya membelalak terbuka dan langsung mengobservasi ruangan tempatnya berada. Rak buku , rak buku, rak buku dan rak buku. Dia tak percaya dia bisa merasa lega saat melihat deretan panjang rak buku berwarna coklat tanah itu didepan matanya. Jam diatas perapian sedang menggeser ke angka 5 dan puluhan buku berserakan dimana-dimana. Great, sepertinya dia akan menghabiskan beberapa akhir pekan lagi di kantor merangkap perpustakaan ini.

Lye meraih sebuah buku tak jauh dari kakinya, menumpuk-numpuk serampangan tanpa membaca judulnya sama sekali. Dia merasakan ada perasaan asing, tapi tak bisa mengingat mengapa. Disaat masih mencoba mengingat-ingat dia menemukan sebuah tangan tergeletak diantara buku-buku—dan menjerit terkejut. Rambut pirang dan tubuh pucat itu ! Itu dia ! Itu tubuhnya !

Apa dia sudah mati? Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Lalu dia ingat semalam dia kesakitan, tapi kenapa? Ah, mantera ! Dia ingat kesakitan setelah merapal sebuah mantera. Jadi mantera apa itu? Dia 100% yakin kalau itu bukan avada kedavra. Lagipula kalau memang iya, seharusnya yang mati bukan dia, tapi Professor Granger kan?. Lye masih sibuk bertanya-tanya saat matanya menangkap bayangan dicermin. Dia mengerjap, ada yang salah. Mengerjap lagi,dia yakin ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Di kerjapan yang ketiga, dia berteriak histeris luar biasa keras lalu langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri tepat saat tubuh pucat yang berbaring dikakinya itu terbangun.

"Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak Ms. Malfoy?" Hermione langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri saat mendengar suara yang keluar bersama kalimatnya barusan . Itu bukan suaranya. Takut-takut, dia memutar tubuhnya ke arah cermin—dan seperti tak mau kalah dengan Lye—langsung berteriak gila-gilaan kerasnya saat menemukan bayangan siapa yang menatapnya balik dicermin serta tubuhnya yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Demi tenggorokan merlin, katakan kalau dia masih bermimpi.

**OooO**

Hermione—dalam tubuh Lye—melakukan gerakan berputar-putar tak beraturan mengelilingi ruangan yang diperuntukkan sebagai kantornya selama mengajar di Hogwarts itu. Sesekali matanya mendelik tajam pada tubuhnya sendiri yang menekuk lutut dilantai.

Lye—dalam tubuh Hermione—menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut. Jiwa raganya sedang diobrak-abrik oleh segala macam perasaan yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Dia sitertuduh, tersangka dan pengacau. Dia tak pernah merasa semenyesal ini karena telah melakukan keonaran sebelumnya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah menghancurkan semuanya, Libra Malfoy" geram Hermione putus asa.

"Saya tau, Professor. Anda sudah mengatakannya puluhan kali" jawab Lye antara bosan dan bingung. Dia benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang. Orang idiot mana yang mau-maunya merapal mantera tak jelas dan bahkan tanpa mengetahui mantera apa itu?. Oh ya—orang itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Mantera Mareplecia adalah mantera berbahasa Rune Kuno yang kuterjemahkan dengan susah payah dan aku sendiri bahkan tak tau kegunaannya. Tapi sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih padamu karena sudah memberi tahuku" balas Hermione sarcastic. "Dan sekarang apa kau bisa memberitahuku apa kontra-kutukannya, Spell Mistress?"

"Saya tidak tau, Professor" jawab Lye pasrah. Dia berusaha tenang, saat ini dia sudah terperangkap didalam tubuh orang yang menduduki peringkat pertama pada daftar orang-orang yang paling tidak dia sukai. Apa yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini?

"Sudahlah, aku akan memikirkannya. Sebaiknya kau bersiap, aku akan mengajar pagi ini"

Lye tidak menjawab dan langsung berbalik menuju pintu keluar tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Hermione memanggilnya lagi.

"Ya Professor?" tanya Lye.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Ke asrama Gryffindor"—' Memangnya mau kemana lagi?' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Aku yang akan ke asrama, dan kau tetap disini. Kurasa?" kata Hermione tak yakin.

Tiba-tiba kesadaran menyerbu Lye seperti sekumpulan troll. Dia tak mungkin keasrama sebagai Lye dengan tubuh Hermione dan Hermione tak mungkin berkeliaran sebagai dirinya dalam tubuh Lye. Teori yang simple sekali.

"Oh-Oh. Ya benar" aku Lye setengah hati.

Hermione mengangkat bahu sekilas dan menggantikan langkah Lye yang tertunda tadi kepintu keluar.

"Oh ya, dan perlu kau tau. Kau harus menjelaskan puisi Halebor dikelas pertamamu pagi ini" kata Hermione saat akan memutar gagang pintu.

"Tunggu, Professor. Maksud anda? Saya, saya yang akan mengajar?" tanya Lye ngeri.

"Ya, Professor. Kau kan Professornya sekarang" kata Hermione kalem dan lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Ternyata Lye salah menduga, masih ada yang lebih buruk dibanding terperangkap didalam tubuh Hermione.

**OooO**

**Libra Malfoy's POV**

Aku baru mengalami masalah besar pagi ini, sangat besar. Untuk gambarannya, coba kau bayangkan jika kau harus melihat wajah orang yang paling kau benci setiap waktu—maksudku—benar-benar setiap waktu tanpa pengecualian sedetikpun. Bahkan kau masih bisa melihatnya dikelopak matamu saat kau menutup mata serapat-rapatnya.

Terperangkap dalam tubuh Professor Granger adalah hal paling buruk yang pernah kualami seumur hidup. Pertama, dia adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Kedua, aku baru 15 tahun dan dalam semalam bisa-bisanya menjadi wanita berumur 35 tahun. Tak ada seorangpun didunia yang pernah mengalami pertumbuhan secepat ini. Dan yang paling tidak enaknya adalah posisi Professor Granger yang lebih beruntung. Dia menjadi lebih muda dua puluh tahun, semua orang tau itu adalah impian seluruh wanita seumurannya.

Tapi cukup dulu untuk unek-unekku tentang Professor berambut gulma yang tubuhnya sedang kupakai ini. Lupakan sebentar tentang sekelas penuh murid yang sedang menungguku mengajar. Mari kita fokuskan perhatian pada Hospital Wings, tepat di tempat tidur pertama dari kanan. Aku sedang berdiri mematung disamping tempat tidur itu, memegang erat sebuah perkamen. Marauder Map—aku tidak tau apa itu benar namanya hanya saja tertulis begitu—yang belum sempat ku kembalikan pada James. Tak tau dia sedang tertidur atau malah belum sadar sama sekali, tapi sepertinya keadaannya membaik.

Aku meletakkan perkamen itu disamping bantalnya lalu menyihir seikat bunga dari udara kosong dengan tongkat Professor Granger. Tidak senyaman menggunakan tongkatku sendiri, tapi entah kenapa tongkat ini bereaksi baik pada keinginanku.

"Cepat sembuh" bisikku pada James. Seharusnya aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik jika saja tidak karena kejadian bodoh ini. Aku kan belum sempat membalas kebaikannya tempo hari.

Untuk terakhir kali aku menatap wajah James tak tega dan dengan setengah hati mulai menyeret langkah menuju kelasku. Bukan, kelas Professor Granger. Bingung? Percayalah akupun sama.

**OooO**

**Hermione Granger's POV**

"Kau baik-baik saja Lye?" Lily menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya saat itu padaku atau pada Lye—terserah kau mau pakai kata ganti yang mana. Aku tidak tau kalau putri Harry yang satu ini bisa begitu cerewet.

"Aku baik-baik saja Lils" jawabku bosan. Gadis berambut merah yang mirip sekali dengan Ginny itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda puas dengan jawabanku dan masih menatap penuh selidik.

"Oh oke, katakan padaku jika kau merasa tidak baik" kata Lily. Dia tidak percaya padaku, dan aku bisa mengerti. Mengingat kebodohanku lupa menanyakan password untuk masuk kemenara Gryffindor—untung Lily lewat untuk patroli prefek paginya—ditambah lagi salah masuk kamar dan nyaris memakai seragam Rose. Jadi tidak heran dia merasa temannya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Aku tidak mempedulikannya karena kejadian pagi ini sudah cukup banyak menyita perhatianku. Bertukar tubuh dengan Libra Malfoy? aku tak tau harus senang atau bagaimana. Pertama kali sadar, aku terkejut tentu saja. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, kejadian ini cukup memberiku ruang untuk melepas rindu pada Lye—putriku—yang sudah menumpuk dan bahkan mengerak selama bertahun-tahun. Aku bisa menatap matanya, memeluknya—meski itu berarti aku harus memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Aku ingin menangis sepanjang hari saking bahagianya bisa menyentuh putriku lagi.

Sejak pertama melihatnya, aku ingin memeluknya erat. Tapi ada rasa takut yang menarikku jauh-jauh dari gagasan itu. Takut jika dia menolakku,Ibu yang bahkan tak diketahuinya. Ditambah fakta bahwa akulah yang meninggalkannya—diluar apapun alasan dibalik itu—aku tak punya keberanian sama sekali. Maksudku, aku tidak mungkin datang begitu saja dan bilang 'Hey aku Ibumu' kan?. Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku tau ada lebih banyak orang yang mau mengerti rahasia ini. Hanya saja, rasa takut tadi membuatku tanpa sadar terus membentang jarak dari Lye.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana James?" tanyaku saat menyadari keabsenan James dikelas.

"Dia kan dirumah sakit" kata Lily dengan nada 'masa-kau-tidak-tau-sih'.

"Loh, dia kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Dia kenapa katamu?" Lily kembali memandangku tak percaya.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu dijelaskan" potongku langsung, karena yakin Lily akan kembali mengeluarkan pertanyaan 'apa kau baik-baik saja'-nya.

Lily baru akan membuka mulut saat sebuah kepala megintip dari balik pintu kelas. Kepala berambut coklat—kepalaku. Oh, Bukan—kepala Lye(Well, setidaknya kemarin masih kepalaku kan?). Dia melangkah satu-satu kedalam kelas dan langsung menuju meja guru. Perjalan yang tak lebih dari tiga meter itu entah kenapa terasa seperti bermil-mil jauhnya jika melihat caranya berjalan dan dahinya yang bersimbah keringat sebesar-besar biji jagung . Aku mulai ngeri sendiri membayangkan apa saja yang bisa dia lakukakan dikelas ini.

**OooO**

**Normal POV**

Lye yang masih canggung menggunakan tubuh Hermione , terseok-seok menuju kelas Rune Kuno. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, dia membuka pintu kayu didepannya. Lye menahan nafas sejenak saat melihat satu kelas yang penuh sesak dengan murid-murid yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti mau menerkam dan memutilasinya satu-persatu.

Lye melangkah perlahan. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan karena gugup. Lye tidak bisa dibilang lemah dalam Rune Kuno, malahan dia adalah siswi terbaik dikelas ini tahun lalu. Hanya saja, kalau disuruh berdiri didepan kelas dan mengajar itu adalah hal yang sama sekali berbeda.

"Pagi semua" sapa Lye ragu-ragu.

"Pagi Professor" koor seluruh isi kelas berbarengan.

Lye terdiam beberapa saat, kebingungan dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh sudut kelas dan menemukan Hermione—yang berada didalam tubuhnya—duduk di meja paling depan bersama Lily. Dia melemparkan pandangan meminta tolong pada Hermione—yang lalu menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara.

"Oh. Pagi ini kita akan membahas tentang"—Lye melihat catatan di telapak tangannya—"Puisi Halebra"—Lye melihat Hermione yang mulutnya mulai bergerak-gerak lagi—"Oh Halebor maksudku, Halebor" kata Lye tergagap.

Hermione menarik nafas lega.

"Siapa yang bisa menjelaskan apa itu puisi halebr—Halebor" kata Lye dengan nada tidak jelas antara bertanya dan mengeluh.

Beberapa tangan dikelas itu mengacung ke langit-langit termasuk Hermione.

"Ya, silahkan Miss. Malfoy" tunjuk Lye tanpa berpikir dan mengundang dengung takjub dari seluruh kelas. Karena tak biasanya Professor mereka yang satu ini langsung mengambil 'Libra Malfoy' sebagai pilihan pertama.

"Puisi Halebor adalah Puisi yang ditulis dalam huruf Rune Kuno dan sebagian besar berisi tentang nasehat-nasehat dan petuah petuah bijak. Namun ada beberapa puisi Halebor yang dianggap sebagai nasehat sesat atau nasehat palsu yang malah menjerumuskan pembacanya ke pada sesuatu yang buruk dan terkadang ilmu hitam" Hermione menjawab bahkan tanpa berkedip dan menyelesaikannya hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Tak ada yang terkejut seorang Libra Malfoy bisa menjawab selancar itu bagaikan sedang membaca buku, karena memang begitulah dia sehari-hari. Tapi yang membuat kebisingan tak percaya kembali memenuhi ruang kelas adalah ucapan Professor mereka.

"Bagus, kau hebat sekali Miss Malfoy. 20 poin untuk Gryffindor"

Sepertinya sudah jelas kan? Libra Malfoy sedang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

**OooO**

**Normal POV**

James membuka matanya perlahan, cahaya terik matahari langsung menusuk korneanya dan meninggalkan rasa perih. Setelah matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya, James mulai berusaha mengenali sekelilingnya. Hospital Wings, dia langsung tau saat melihat langit-langit tinggi dan tirai putih yang membatasi ranjangnya. Ingatannya kembali ke bagian kenapa dia bisa terbaring dirumah sakit ini.

James tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat semuanya kembali, terasa cukup menggelikan jika memandangnya dengan pikiran waras seperti sekarang. Tapi dari semua hal yang ada dipikirannya, nama Libra Malfoy-lah yang terdengar paling nyaring. Ada yang meletup-letup di balik dada kirinya saat mengingat gadis berambut pirang itu. James mengedarkan pandangannya dan lega saat tidak menemukan Lye dimanapun didalam ruangan. Berarti dia baik-baik saja, pikir James.

Jelajahan matanya berhenti pada seikat bunga crysant yang tersandar di samping bantalnya bersama dua lembar perkamen. Perkamen pertama adalah Marauder Map, pasti dari Lye. Kembali ada parade kembang api meledak-meledak di dadanya saat membaca secarik perkamen satunya.

"_**Dear James,**_

_**Maaf, sepertinya aku takkan bisa sering-sering menjengukmu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, tuan pahlawan. **_

_**Cepat sembuh:)**_

_**Libra Malfoy"**_

Senyuman merekah semakin lebar dibibir James, dia membaca pesan singkat itu beruang kali seakan kalimatnya berubah setiap lima detik. Dia tak pernah tau jika kata-kata sesederhana itu bisa membawa begitu banyak kebahagian.

**OooO**

**Hermione Granger's POV**

Seminggu. Tujuh kali 24 jam sudah aku bertukar tubuh dengan Lye. Jangan tanya bagaimana minggu ini berjalan. Semuanya, berantakan. Lye berhasil merubah kelasku menjadi taman bermain anak-anak. Bahkan nyaris tak ada satupun pelajaran yang dia sampaikan dua hari terakhir ini. Sejak Lye mengambil alih posisiku sebagai 'Hermione Granger',setiap kelas Rune Kuno jadi lebih mirip pasar ikan. Berbagai benda berterbangan diudara, setiap anak berusaha mengerjai sesama mereka atau para gadis berkumpul dalam beberapa kelompok dan membuat kelasnya sendiri yang penuh gossip dan kikikan. Seluruh isi kelas sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing dan si guru yang bertanggung jawab malah bersikap tenang dan duduk dengan nyaman seakan tak mendengar apa-apa.

Aku tak tau harus menyalahkan siapa, percuma saja menyalahkan Lye dia takkan menggubrisku sama sekali. Tak salah jika ia sangat mirip dengan Draco, kelakuan mereka benar-benar seperti pinang dibelah dua. Sama, tak bercela sama sekali. Dan sekarang masalahnya jadi semakin rumit, karena aku sama sekali tak menemukan sedikitpun petunjuk untuk menghentikan mantera ini diperpustakaan sekolah. Barangkali sudah ikut lenyap bersama buku-buku yang terbakar saat perang dulu, seharusnya penyakit penasaran akutku ini sudah ditangani dengan serius. Siapa juga yang mau repot-repot menerjemahkan mantera antah-berantah yang ditemukannya diselembar kertas yang nyaris terbakar hangus hanya dengan alasan penasaran?

"Kau mau sosis atau daging asap?" tanya James dengan kedua tangan mengangkat dua piring berisi menu yang dia sebutkan.

"Sosis, terima kasih" kataku dan menusuk sebuah sosis dari piring dengan garpu.

James mengangguk dan tersenyum-senyum. Tiba-tiba seperti ada kejutan listrik menyengat pikiranku, jangan bilang kalau dia menyukai Lye ! Aha ! harusnya aku sudah tau dari sejak pertama. Tak ada orang yang mau repot-repot terbaring dirumah sakit—aku berhasil mengorek Lily untuk memberitahuku ini—demi menyelamatkan orang lain kecuali orang tersebut memiliki arti penting untuknya. Well, tak buruk. James cukup baik,barangkali bisa cocok untuk Lye. Dan lagipula, dia kan putra Harry. Berbesan dengan Harry sepertinya adalah ide yang cukup bagus. Aku tersenyum sendiri menyadari sikapku yang mulai seperti ibu-ibu yang menilai pacar putrinya pantas atau tidak.

"Hey, apa kalian sudah tau? Anggota baru tim Quidditch diumumkan hari ini" kata seseorang yang baru mengambil tempat duduk didepan kami. Arnette Grey, kalau aku tidak salah ingat.

James menggeleng antusias. Aku bahkan tak repot-repot untuk peduli.

"Aku terpilih sebagai chaser" ucap gadis berkulit hitam itu dengan nada yang diusahakan setenang mungkin tapi tetap saja tak bisa menyembunyikan kesan berbangga dirinya.

"Oh, selamat kalau begitu. Bagaimana dengan kami?" kata James tak sabar.

"Oh kalian juga terpilih kok" dia nyengir lebar "kau dapat posisi chaser juga,James—kita partner—dan Lye kau Seeker, tentu saja—siapa lagi yang bisa?"

"Nah ! kau lihat Lye? sudah kubilang kau pasti masuk" lengking James bersemangat.

Lye apa? Tunggu dulu, jadi kalian yang dimaksud gadis ini tadi . . . Oh, Crap.

"Selamat untuk kalian juga. Latihan pertama Sabtu pagi jam 8"

Aku terperangah, tiba-tiba sosis yang sudah mau sampai dimulut terlupakan begitu saja. Quidditch? Jangan bercanda. Demi tempurung kepala Merlin, aku kan parah sekali dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sapu terbang. Hermione Granger bermain Quidditch? Seeker pula?

Ini kiamat.

**OooO**

Di hari Sabtu berikutnya, aku dibangunkan pagi-pagi sekali oleh Arnette Grey yang bersorak tak henti-henti dikupingku tentang latihan dan latihan. Aku heran dengan antusiasmenya yang menurutku diluar batas kewajaran. Entahlah, aku memang tak pernah mengerti apa-apa tentang olahraga bersapu terbang itu. Memangnya apa yang bisa didapat dari bermain Quidditch selain terancam maut setiap lima detik? aku sama sekali tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disana.

Aku mengenakan seragam Quiddicth Gryffindor yang berwarna merah dengan ogah-ogahan dan langsung diseret oleh Arnette keluar Asrama. Setelah sarapan pagi yang kepagian—bahkan belum ada satupun anak di Aula besar kecuali anggota Tim Gryffindor—aku mengikuti atau lebih tepatnya kembali diseret menuju ruang ganti. Bukannya kemarin katanya latihan jam 8? Langit juga masih belum benar-benar terang,mereka tidak pernah belajar membaca jam atau apa sih.

Setelah rapat panjang yang tidak kumengerti bahkan satu katapun itu kami memulai sesi latihan.

"Wah cuacanya cerah ya?" kata James. Aku mulai curiga kalau dia punya hobi baru yaitu ; menguntit Libra Malfoy. Sejak dibolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit, bisa dihitung jari saja berapa kali dia tidak terlihat disekelilingku.

"Yeah, lumayan" jawabku sekenanya. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kuharapkan? Tiba-tiba saja badai salju dan latihan dihentikan?

"Ya sudah, ayo naik" ajak James sambil duduk di gagang sapunya dan melesat keatas kepalaku dalam beberapa detik.

Aku tak menjawab dan melihat horror pada sapu terbang ditangan kiriku. Flashterbee 9th, tertulis dengan tulisan meliuk dan runcing-runcing diujung tangkainya. Aku memang tak banyak tau tentang sapu-sapu terbang. Tapi melihat bentuk, ukiran dan halusnya kayu yang kupegang sudah cukup menjelaskan jika sapu ini bukan sapu terbang yang biasa-biasa saja. Apalagi ini milik seorang Malfoy, pasti galeon-galeon yang terlibat tidaklah sedikit.

"Libra! Cepatlah naiki sapumu dan terbang kemari" Kapten Tim, Roger Tammel meneriaku dari ketinggian 7 meter diatas tanah. Semua anggota tim sudah berada diudara, kecuali aku tentu saja.

Aku masih terlalu shock untuk menjawab. Akhirnya kupaksakan juga duduk diatas sapu itu dengan gemetaran. Tangan dan kakiku bergetar tak terkontrol saat aku memposisikan tubuh diatas sapu, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran bahkan sebelum kakiku meninggalkan tanah. Awalnya baik-baik saja, perlahan-lahan sapu itu mengawang tenang. Tapi sedetik berikutnya—Wusssh!—sapu itu terbang lurus tak terkendali dan kemudian meliuk-liuk ganas diudara. Aku berteriak histeris berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga mengendalikan sapu tapi entah bagaimana justru malah membuatnya terbang semakin liar. Aku tak ingat apapun selain gambaran kabur dedaunan yang melecut-lecut wajah dan goresan dahan yang menusuk setiap jengkal kulitku yang terbuka saat suara "BRAAAK" dari entah apa yang baru saja kutabrak terdengar.

Nyeri adalah hal pertama yang kurasakan setelah terkejut. Samar-samar aku juga mendengar jeritan seseorang yang lain disekitarku. Suara bising mulai ribut-ribut mendekat lalu tiba-tiba saja semuanya berputar-putar seperti gasing. Aku mau pingsan saja.

**To be Continued**

**A/N : Gimana? *mesem-mesem* ceritanya jadi agak aneh ya? . . hehehe **

**Thanks buat reviewers di chapter kemarin, **

***attachan yang udah benerin typo **

*** Weasell7 yang udah benerin judul chapternya (haha ketauan English author jelek) **

***oh ya buat Dind4 pen name author kemaren Peony Malf, kejutannya abal ya? hehe **

***yuki-hime makasih udah review**

***buat degrangefoy aduh, kamu bikin aku terbang haha tapi belum sempurna, gak-gak masih jauh :D **

***aquasphinx, gak papa kok hehe kenapa Hermione cuek aku jawab di chapter ini ya **

***yuuaja, ini aku banyakin interaksi Lye-Mione nya **

**Anyway, thanks, thanks berat buat kalian semua. Kalau berkenan, tinggalkan review dan ayuk langsung kemon ke chapter 6 hehe **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Harry Potter © JKR**

**All You Have to Do is Wait © WFD**

**Libra Malfoy's POV**

Langit biru cerah, awan berarak tipis bergerombol seperti sekumpulan kembang gula rasa vanilla. Aku mematung diluar kastil memetakan pandangan pada sekelompok anak-anak berseragam merah dan masing-masing menyeret sapu. Tim Qudditch Gryffindor.

Melihat Professor Granger didalam tubuhku, menarik sapuku, memakai seragam tim yang seharusnya kupakai dan menjadi seeker, posisi yang seharusnya kumiliki membuat kurva moodku merosot tajam. Sudah berapa lama aku bermimpi berdiri disana? Dan sekarang saat semuanya menjadi kenyataan aku malah menjadi seseorang yang menekuk wajah dari kejauhan.

"Sedang apa 'Mione?" aku terkesiap mendengar suara selembut bulu yang menginterupsi keluhan dalam diamku. Professor Diggory selalu saja bisa membuatku berdebar-debar.

"Hanya melihat-lihat" jawabku tak lebih dari sepelan bisikan. Sepertinya bisa dekat dengannya adalah salah satu bagian terbaik dari menjadi Hermione Granger. Aku tak pernah bisa menjelaskan dengan baik bagaimana caranya bisa mempesonaku,tapi mungkin aku bisa memberi satu perumpamaan ; He's one of God's Masterpieces. 

"Kau ingat hari ini?" tanyanya sambil mengikuti arah pandangku ke kejauhan.

Aku diam, tak tau harus menjawab apa. Ini hari sabtu kan? tapi karena yakin bukan jawaban itu yang dia maksud, jadi kuputuskan menunggu saja.

"Hari yang sama saat kau menerimaku dulu"

PRANG ! rasanya ada sesuatu yang pecah tepat didalam dadaku. Oke, aku tidak akan suka topic ini.

"Lucu sekali mengingat kau membuatku menunggu berbulan-bulan. Dan hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan" Professor Diggory tertawa pelan.

Apanya yang lucu? Itu menggelikan, dasar Professor Granger sok jual mahal. Dan lagipula apa pentingnya membahas itu sekarang. Aku tak tau kalau Professor Diggory suka mengingat-ingat sesuatu seperti itu dalam kepalanya. Ingin rasanya aku masuk kepikirannya lalu menggosok otaknya dengan cairan pembersih.

"Itu salah satu saat paling bahagia dalam hidupku" katanya dengan nada yang terdengar melodramatis sekali dikupingku. Sekarang bayangan pangeran berkuda putih tentang Professor Diggory langsung buyar berganti dengan pemain opera yang kelewat menghayati peran. Yeah, pemain opera yang tampan sekali.

Aku tak tau entah sejak kapan tangannya sudah disampirkan dibahuku. Seharusnya ini bisa membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak, tapi mengingat ucapannya yang menyanjung-nyanjung Professor Granger tadi membuatku sebal dan tak sempat terpesona-terpesona lagi.

"Awas kakinya!" . . . "Minggir dari jalan!". . .

Tiba-tiba setengah lusin suara berbeda berteriak-teriak sahut menyahut dari arah lapangan Quidditch. Seluruh anggota Tim terlihat panik sambil mengiringi langkah seseorang yang sedang menggendong seseorang yang lain dikedua lengannya. Tak tau kenapa aku refleks mendorong tubuh Professor Diggory dan melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dibahuku saat menyadari itu adalah James. Mungkin aku tidak mau dia salah paham? Tapi kenapa dia harus salah paham aku kan sedang ditubuh Professor Granger saat ini. dan memangnya kalau aku tetap ditubuhku kenapa dia harus salah paham dan aku takut dia salah paham? Dan kenapa aku terus mengomel tentang salah paham seperti ini, arrgh, bikin pusing saja.

Aku tak menyadari pandangan aneh yang dilemparkan Professor Diggory padaku saat James dan anggota tim yang lain melewati kami. Setelah benar-benar bisa berpikir jernih barulah aku sadar siapa yang digendong James. Merlin, tubuhku.

**OooO**

**Normal POV**

Lagi-lagi Madam Pomfrey harus menelan kekesalannya dibalik omelan-omelan pelan mengenai anak-anak terlalu ceroboh yang hobi sekali mendatangi rumah sakitnya. Dia sudah tua, dan terlalu penat untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Bukannya mengeluh dengan pekerjaannya, tapi pasti siapapun kesal juga kalau murid yang datang itu-itu juga seperti tak pernah mau belajar dari kesalahan.

Madam Promfrey membebat kaki kiri Lye dengan cekatan. Tungkainya patah tiga, rusuknya retak dan banyak sekali luka-luka dibalik piyama yang membungkus tubuhnya. Dia cukup beruntung untuk seseorang yang terjun bebas dari ketinggian belasan meter diudara dan mendarat tepat ditanah berbatu. Seluruh tulang-tulangnya sudah tersambung kembali, terima kasih pada Matron rumah sakit Hogwarts yang hebat. Tapi tetap saja, cideranya bukan cidera ringan. Akan butuh waktu untuk bisa berjalan normal lagi.

Kalau gadis itu beruntung, sepertinya ada yang sedang tidak beruntung. Seorang pria tua berambut uban setengah botak yang terbaring diranjang sebelah gadis itulah orangnya. Entah apa kesalahan yang sudah diperbuatnya sampai harus menanggung beban sebegini berat. Nyaris keseluruhan tubuhnya sedang dibungkus perban, dia terlihat seperti mumi berbadan badut dengan perut buncit. Professor Eugene Hanson, guru Ramuan. Barangkali memang sudah garis nasibnya untuk tertimpa sial hari itu, disaat sedang menikmati akhir pekannya yang tenang sambil mencari tanaman obat di hutan terlarang tiba-tiba saja ada sapu terbang mabuk yang entah datang darimana hampir jatuh menimpa tubuh gempalnya. Sebenarnya takkan sampai seperti ini jika saja dia hanya 'tertimpa' sipengemudi sapu. Masalahnya adalah karena saking kagetnya, dia berlarian tak tentu arah dan menabrak sekawanan Hipogriff. Dan well, kau bisa bayangkan sendiri apa yang dilakukan makhluk angkuh itu atas 'ketidak-sopanan' Professor Hanson. Keadaannya sekarang sudah cukup menjelaskan kalau Hipogriff-Hipogriff itu melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar 'mengamuk'.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Lye yang berada didalam tubuh Hermione Granger itu sambil menunjuk ngeri badut-berbalut-perban didepannya.

"Sayang sekali tidak" kata Madam Pomfrey prihatin "Aku akan mengirimnya ke sore ini"

Semua wajah di ruangan itu langsung menunduk. Seluruh anggota tim Quidditch, Cedric Diggory,Andrea,Lily,Rose dan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, Minerva Mc'Gonagal berdiri mengelilingi ranjang kedua orang itu. James Potter adalah pemilik wajah yang paling keruh disana. Dia seperti sama sekali sekali tak terlihat tersentuh atau prihatin atas penderitan Professor Hanson, karena pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari tubuh lain yang juga terbaring di ranjang, si gadis beruntung. Lipatan diwajah James sedikit mengendur saat melihat mata gadis itu berkedut dan perlahan membuka.

"Lye, kau sudah sadar?" tanya James lega.

'Lye' yang dimaksud James hanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar bangkit dari ketidak sadarannya. Dia terjatuh dari sapu, dan dia Hermione Granger yang sedang menggunakan tubuh Libra Malfoy. Hermione lega saat menyadari dirinya tidak terkena amnesia atau sejenisnya.

"Ya" dustanya. Entah kenapa dia harus berbohong dia juga tidak tau, tapi rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya terasa tidak nyata. Dia nyaris tak bisa merasakan keberadaan kaki-tangannya tapi disisi lain dia juga merasakan nyeri yang menusuk-nusuk entah dimana.

"Kau terjatuh dari sapumu, kau ingat?" tanya James lebih tenang kali ini.

Hermione mengangguk dan memperhatikan seluruh orang yang ada disekitarnya. Oh, sepertinya insiden tadi cukup heboh sampai-sampai belasan orang menungguinya untuk sadar. Seluruh anggota Tim hadir plus ketiga sahabat Lye. Semuanya punya ekspresi khawatir yang sama, well—minus wanita berambut coklat yang sepertinya memandang Hermione dengan tatapan menuduh. Gadis yang tubuhnya sedang dipakai Hermione itu terlihat tidak senang atas apa yang sudah diperbuat Hermione pada tubuh yang harusnya ia jaga dengan baik. Hermione merasa bersalah, tapi coba dia sembunyikan. Sepertinya mereka satu sama kan? Lye menghancurkan kelas Hermione, Hermione menghancurkan Quidditch Lye. Itu terdengar cukup adil.

"Lye!" seorang Pria muda berambut pirang platina berjalan cepat dengan langkah besar menuju ranjang Hermione. Draco Malfoy menampilkan ekspresi khawatir yang nyata diwajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" tanyanya langsung saat menangkup wajah Lye—dengan Hermione didalamnya—dengan kedua telapak tangan lalu merangkul tubuh putrinya itu kedalam pelukannya.

Hermione sudah tak merasakan apa-apa lagi, gravitasi sudah tak berfungsi menariknya untuk tetap dibumi. Bulan hanya terasa sejangkauan lengan saja saat itu.

**OooO**

**Draco Malfoy's POV**

Brengsek. Kenapa harus ada perlindungan Apparate di dalam lingkungan Hogwarts? Mengurangi keefisienan saja. Aku terus mengomel didalam hati tentang keparanoid-an yang berlebihan sepanjang jalan menuju kastil. Demi Salazar, bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika mengetahui putriku baru saja lolos dari maut? Aku memang seorang Malfoy, tapi persetan dengan segala tetek bengek wajah-tanpa-emosi sekarang. Putriku lebih penting dari sekedar reputasi.

"Lye! kau baik-baik saja,sayang?" kejarku langsung saat menemukan Lye terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Aku selalu terkejut mengetahui bagaimana hanya dengan melihatnya aman disekitarku bisa terasa seperti berhasil menarik nafas untuk yang pertama kali setelah tenggelam kedasar laut.

"Lye?" tanyaku lagi saat dia tak juga menjawab.

Dia bahkan tak juga berkedip saat aku melepaskan pelukan. Tatapannya kosong mengarah tepat di wajahku dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku entah pada siapa.

"Dia baik-baik saja semenit yang lalu" jawab seseorang dan aku tak mau repot untuk tau siapa.

"Apa kau buta? Dia tidak sedang baik-baik saja, lihat dia seperti patung" geramku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan didepan wajah Lye. Tak ada reaksi.

"Well, kita tinggal memajangnya di gerbang masuk Hogwarts. Patung disana sepertinya butuh liburan" kata seseorang yang sama sambil tertawa.

"Sebaiknya kau jaga bicaramu atau . . . . " aku kehilangan kata-kata pedas yang sudah kurancang didalam kepala. Alih-alih memaki aku justru malah terbengong beberapa saat sebelum "Hermione?" keluar tak yakin dari mulutku.

Aku harusnya tak perlu terkejut, dia kan guru disini. Tapi yang bikin heran adalah, bagaimana dia bisa berbicara begitu ringan tentang Lye—putriku dan tentu saja juga putrinya. Itu agak mengejutkan jika mengingat pembicaran kami tempo hari yang berakhir tidak begitu bagus.

"Ya?" jawabnya tak berminat. Aku merasakan ada yang aneh, tapi apa?

" tidak ada apa-apa" jawabku masih dalam kebingungan yang tidak lazim.

Bagaimana dia bisa begitu tenang? dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang berbeda dari yang kutemui beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku kehilangan sebagian besar konsentrasiku saat mulai mereka-reka perasaan ganjil yang muncul tiba-tiba ini sampai sebuah suara mencicit menyela

"Dda draaco"

Aku tak akan percaya itu adalah Lye jika saja tidak melihat mulutnya bergerak menyebut namaku dengan nada seperti baru saja ditimpa musibah.

**OooO**

**Normal POV**

Semua kepala diruangan itu berputar sontak ke arah Hermione dan memasang ekspresi kebingungan yang sama, kecuali Lye yang terlihat shock.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggil Ayahmu seperti itu, Libra Malfoy?" kata Draco dengan nada menegur sekarang.

"Oh, Maaf, aku—aku" jawab Hermione terbata; mencoba menyambungkan kembali setiap tali temali panca inderanya yang baru saja terputus oleh pelukan Draco yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco melupakan tegurannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Hermione setelah berhasil menguasai diri.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Draco. Tapi ada seseorang yang sedang tidak baik-baik saja saat ini" kata Mc'Gonagall menginterupsi. Matanya tertuju pada tempat tidur Professor Hanson.

Draco menangkap arah pandang kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Itu Professor Hanson, guru ramuan" dan Mc'Gonagall kemudian menceritakan perihal kenapa Professor Hanson mengalami nasib seperti sekarang dan kenapa putrinya dapat terlibat didalamnya.

Draco menghela nafas mengerti dan merasa tak perlu bertanya lebih banyak lagi. Dia sudah sangat paham bagaimana putrinya seperti punya daya tarik tersendiri terhadap berbagai hal-hal yang berbau keonaran. Barangkali dialah orang tua murid di Hogwarts saat ini yang paling kenyang menerima wejangan dari Kepala Sekolah dan yang paling sering dipanggil bolak-balik karena berbagai kejahilan yang dilakukan putrinya.

"Maaf, Kepala Sekolah. Tapi aku rasa kali ini murni kecelakaan" kata Draco sambil menjaga suaranya agar tidak terkesan 'membela' Lye.

Mc'Gonagall mengangguk "Aku tau. Hanya saja, kejadian kali ini membuatku kehilangan satu staf pengajar" katanya; sekarang sudah mengalihkan pandangan kearah Draco.

"Akan kubantu mencarikan penggantinya" kata Draco berbaik hati menyadari bahwa bagaimanapun juga, dia harus bertanggung jawab.

"Bisakah kau saja yang menggantikan? Biar lebih cepat. Aku tau kau sangat bagus di ramuan" pinta Mc'Gonagall setengah memaksa.

Draco tertegun beberapa saat, disaat yang berbeda dia mungkin saja langsung menolak mentah-mentah tawaran itu. Baginya, menjadi guru bukanlah salah satu hal yang menarik untuk dilakukan. Lagi pula untuk apa mengajar di Hogwarts yang gajinya kecil disaat dia punya beberapa perusahaan berprofit besar yang lebih penting?. Tapi disini ada Hermione, yah. Entah kenapa, sepertinya alasan itu sama pentingnya dengan kenapa jantungnya harus terus berdetak.

"Baiklah, kepala sekolah" jawabnya dengan suara bersemangat yang tidak ia rencanakan.

Mc'Gonagall terkejut, tak percaya jika Draco mau saja langsung mengiyakan permintaannya tanpa banyak bertanya. Setelah beberapa kali kerjapan, barulah dia menyorongkan tangannya pada Draco.

"Terimakasih, Draco. Kau bisa mulai bekerja senin depan"

"Senang bisa membantu, Kepala Sekolah" kata Draco dan menjabat tangan Mc'Gonagall bersemangat dan tak menyadari pandangan horror yang terpancar dari dua pasang mata hazel dan sapphire pada jabatan tangannya.

"Merlin" Lye dan Hermione membatin bersamaan.

**OooO**

Hermione memasang wajah muram sejak hari itu. Bukan karena dia harus meminum ramuan berbau selokan setiap lima jam sekali, bukan karena dia harus berjalan menggunakan tongkat untuk seminggu kedepan, bukan juga karena dia harus direcoki oleh Lye sepanjang hari karena sudah merusak 'tubuh-pinjamannya'. Bukan, itu tak berarti apa-apa dibanding dengan alasan sebenarnya. Draco Malfoy. Yeah, itu alasan paling tepat kenapa wajahnya diselimuti awan debu penuh petir seperti sekarang.

Kenapa pria pirang itu harus menerima tawaran Mc'Gonagall untuk menjadi guru di Hogwarts? Sejak kapan dia mau-maunya mengabdikan diri untuk ilmu pengetahuan. Dia tidak sedermawan itu, maki Hermione sambung-menyambung. Kayak semua masalahnya belum terlalu rumit saja.

"Berhenti menekuk wajahmu seperti itu" titah Draco sambil menyorongkan sendok yang berisi cairan-berbau-selokan dan berwarna seperti muntahan ke muka Hermione.

"Ayo minum" perintahnya lagi. Hermione menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat dan memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Draco. Kalimat "jangan paksa aku atau kau mati" seakan muncul dan berpendar seperti lampu neon dikeningnya.

Draco memutar matanya letih, sepertinya 'Princess-Malfoy' yang satu ini menginginkan cara sulit lagi.

"Baiklah, kau tak perlu meminumnya kali ini" kata Draco seakan berniat menyerah dan pura-pura meletakkan sendoknya. Hermione tersenyum lega, tapi sedetik kemudian mulutnya terbuka diluar keinginannya dan tak bisa ditutup. Didepannya, Draco sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan tongkat sihir di tangan kiri dan sendok ramuan ditangan kanan. Hermione melempar tatapan mencela—semencela-mencelannya—pada Draco yang mulai menyendokkan ramuan itu ketenggorokannya. Rasanya dia mau muntah saat cairan kental itu sampai dilidah dan meninggalkan rasa yang sangat menjijikan. Draco mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan mau-tak-mau Hermione harus merelakan lambungnya terkontaminasi sekali lagi.

Ayah macam apa dia? Apa begini caranya memperlakukan Lye selama ini? Pantas saja Lye jadi brutal seperti sekarang. Awas saja kalau dia sudah kembali ketubuhnya sendiri, Draco akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang jutaan kali lebih jahat dari ini.

"Maaf sayang, tapi kau harus meminumnya supaya tulangmu lebih kuat dan kau bisa berjalan normal secepatnya" kata Draco sambil mengusap kepala 'putrinya' itu sekilas dan tersenyum.

Hermione menelan cairan terakhir yang tersisa di mulutnya dengan paksa saat mendengar ucapan Draco yang penuh kasih sayang barusan. Dia tak pernah tau Draco bisa menggunakan nada selembut itu dan dengan bonus sebuah senyuman pula. 

"Kau tau, kau pendiam sekali. Apa ada yang salah dengan kepalamu?" tanya Draco sambil memposisikan kepala tepat didepan hidung Hermione; entah menyelidiki jerawat tak tampak atau apa.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Hermione cepat dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Draco mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan duduk diranjang. Hermione merinding saat merasakan gerakan tangan Draco dikakinya yang dibebat, dia membiarkan saat Draco membuka bebatannya dan membersihkan kakinya sebelum mengganti bebatannya dengan yang baru. Kemana perginya madam Pomfrey, kenapa harus Draco yang merawatnya, kenapa dia harus terperangkap dalam keharusan berdekatan lagi dengannya, sebagai putrinya pula. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalu memenuhi kepalanya sejak kemarin pertama kali Draco datang dan mengaburkan segala konsentrasinya untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari semua masalah ini. Dan dimana Lye, jahat sekali membiarkannya sendirian bersama Draco.

"Sudah selesai" kata Draco; yang menghentikan lamunan Hermione.

Hermione mengucapkan terima kasih yang ditanggapi Draco dengan senyuman ganjil.

"Lye, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Professor Granger?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan banyak tekanan naik turun dari Draco.

Hermione tercekat dan hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Tak berani bertatapan dengan Draco, dia hanya menunduk dan tak menemukan suara untuk menjawab—lagipula dia tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"—Dad hanya ingin tau,apa dia mengajar dengan baik, karena dulu—dulu dia pintar sekali. Jadi, kurasa dia akan menjadi guru yang hebat, kau tau maksudku kan?" kata Draco gugup, jelas sekali menyesal mengeluarkan pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Hermione menghela nafas lega saat seseorang berlarian memasuki ruangan dan mengentikan obrolan yang tidak enak antaranya dengan Draco.

"Hai!" Lye melambaikan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum entah pada siapa "Maaf, aku tidak tau anda ada disini " lanjutnya tak yakin saat merasakan suasana yang tiba-tiba terasa tidak enak.

"Mr. Malfoy?" gumam Draco heran. Sejak kapan Hermione mulai memanggilnya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa,'Mione" jawab Draco berusaha membangun suasana 'akrab' diantara mereka dengan memanggil Hermione dengan nama kecilnya.

"Apa putri anda sudah lebih baik?" kata Lye sambil mengerling pada Hermione yang tersembunyi dibalik tubuh Draco.

"Ya, dia sudah lebih baik" jawab Draco sambil berpindah kesamping agar Lye bisa melihat Hermione.

"Aku dengar, Lye menyulitkanmu. Aku minta maaf untuk atas kelakuannya" kata Draco masih berusaha keras untuk membangun suasana akrab tadi.

"Oh, tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Tak perlu minta maaf, putri anda gadis yang manis. Tak pernah menyulitkan. Dia salah satu yang terbaik, malah" jawab Lye dengan senyum yang jelas sekali dimanis-maniskan dan mengerling lagi ke arah Hermione yang tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Pasti kepalanya terbentur keras sekali, pikir Lye

"oh begitukah? Baguslah" kata Draco. Dia agak kecewa, sepertinya Hermione benar-benar membencinya sampai-sampai sekarang bersikap seolah mereka tidak saling kenal.

Ada keheningan yang agak lama setelahnya sampai Madam Pomfrey masuk dan memecah keheningan itu dengan menjatuhkan nampan yang dibawanya.

"Oh maafkan aku, aku ceroboh sekali" katanya lalu melambaikan tongkat dan pecahan-pecahan kaca dan makanan yang bertebaran dilantai menghilang.

"Aku akan mengambil yang lain. tapi, apakah Lye sudah meminum ramuannya?" kata Madam Pomfrey yang disambut anggukan dari Draco.

"Baguslah, aku senang kau ada disini Draco. Karena aku tak yakin aku bisa menjinakan putrimu itu sendirian" katanya lagi dengan senyuman.

"Hanya butuh belasan tahun latihan, Popy" jawab Draco sambil tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja, dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi" rengut Hermione yang mulai kesal lagi saat teringat 'metode' yang dipakai Draco untuk memaksanya minum ramuan.

"Hahaha" Lye tertawa saat mendengar keluhan Hermione, dia tau sekali bagaimana 'metode' yang dimaksud Hermione. Madam Pomfrey juga tertawa saat melihat rengutan Hermione semakin dalam setelah tawa Lye terdengar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Madam Pomfrey setelah tawanya reda.

"Hanya sedikit mantra sederhana" jawab Draco.

Obrolan ringan mengalir diantara mereka dengan banyak tawa dan candaan untuk beberapa saat sampai seorang wanita cantik terlihat didepan pintu. Dia melangkah dengan anggun seperti sedang berjalan diatas catwalk saat menyeberangi ruangan, sepatu hak tingginya menciptakan melodi tersendiri saat berbenturan dengan lantai batu. Jubah burgundy-nya melambai pelan seirama dengan langkah kakinya yang luwes, setelan rapi dengan rok selutut dibalik jubahnya terlihat serasi sekali dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang proporsional. Rambut coklat madunya tergerai indah dan hiasan yang mirip bulu elang terjepit apik diatas dahi kirinya.

"Draco sayang" sapanya saat sampai didepan Draco dan mencium pipi kirinya.

"Astoria?"

"Selamat siang, Mrs. Malfoy"

"Mom?"

**To Be Continued**

**A/N : Kyaaa—aku juga gak tau kenapa ceritanya malah makin aneh gini. Tapi aku udah berusaha mati-matian sampai titik darah penghabisan*halaah, apa ini?*kok untuk melanjutkannya. **

**Jadi,sekarang author menuggu review disini. Chapter depan diusahakan secepatnya **

**AYO REVIEW !**

**WFD sign out**


End file.
